The War In Acme Falls
by BlackLouie
Summary: When trouble strikes Acme Falls three young warners must stop an evil king before the whole village and the castle falls in ruins. (And Yakko knows this king from years ago.)
1. Yakko Warner

**This story is a remake of "War Of Acme Falls" Why? Because I went back and read the story and nothing made any sense. Like things were rushed and I looked back at reviews. I want to thank Reggy Jackson for the reviews on improving, things should be taken MUCH slower in some parts. Also, I won't be re using paragraphs in the flash backs to make the chapters longer. I will re type them and make them from other character's point of view.**

 **Now sit back, relax and enjoy...**

 **Black Louie Presents:**

 **The War In Acme Falls.**

* * *

 _A long time ago in acme falls, there was once a king that ruled the land in kindness, he won the hearts of many people. Except for one man, he was sitting near the castle's edge. His name was Salazar. He was one of the royal guards, he was expected to do a whole lot: protect the castle at all times, take in prisoners that have broken the laws of acme falls._

 _The king's rule lasted for 1 year to this day..._

* * *

 **Present time, in the morning...**

Bobesca was having a child, she's been pregnant since 10 months ago. The king of acme falls woke up at the castle that morning, he was getting dressed to see his queen give birth to their child.

"She's going to have him soon... I better hurry." The huge warner put his royal cape on and picked up his crown. On his way out, he was offered a piece of a roll from a maid who cooked for them, he placed his hand in front of the maid.

"No, not this morning Ma'dam Schwartz, I gotta see my dear queen." The king of acme falls stated calmly and politely.

"She's having a child, I'm guessing?" The maid smiled while turning around to go back into the kitchen. The king turned and smiled at her.

"Yes. Today is going to be a nice warm day. And I'm going to be pleased, our first child will be welcomed into the world." The king sighed with a smile before heading out the door. Two guards opened the doors as the king slowly made his way out.

Salazar looked from behind the door, he was frustrated. He does all the work, while the king gets to get out and see his new born child at the nursery.

The Nursery, late morning...

Bobesca was in the middle of having her child, her husband was coming up to the little house when a young woman came out.

"Oh no! We got this William!" The young lady got in front of him, she was short with red hair, but was kind and gentle. William sighed, he looked at her for a while before sitting on a bench. His feet touching the cold snow as he sat.

"I can wait." He giggled, he could hear Bobesca's cries, the pain she was in. This worried William, in his mind he wanted to hold her hand and be there for her, but he waited. The young lady was sitting next to him while the other nurses handled his wife.

"Almost there, just keep on pushing honey." A blonde haired woman gentle spoke, she wore a brown dress with a white cloth around her waist.

Bobesca did push as hard as she could, from the outside, William could hear her scream even louder as the sound of a baby wailing came straight afterwards. He rushed into the nursery, and looked down at her and saw something wrapped in a blanket in her arms.

"Did you just?" He was almost in tears. He came closer to her and the little one in the blanket.

"Yes, I did... Say hello to our little boy." Bobesca uncovered the baby warner.

William smiled in delight, he bent down and took a good look at him, he looked just like him! The baby warner let out a high pitched yawn, he opened his eyes a little bit.

"Aw..." Bobesca cooed. She held the young warner closer to her face, this made him giggle in delight. She kissed his forehead and rubbed the back of his head gently. William tickled his little one which made the baby laugh even more.

"Did you come up with a name for him?" William asked while patting the little warner gently on his head. The baby purred with a small smile afterwards.

"Well he sure is very squeaky and seems to want to speak a bunch... I was thinking of calling him... Yakko..." Bobesca looked down at the baby warner who cheered.

"I think Yakko is a great name, and I think he loves it too." William held out his hands so that Bobesca could hand him the baby. He held Yakko in his arms, the young one laughing again as he cooed and purred.

He finally yawned again and slowly drifted into a deep sleep. William handed Bobesca the baby and they waited for an escort to come to the little house so that they would travel back to the castle safely.

* * *

 **Back at the castle...**

The carriage stopped at the front of the castle. Bobesca smiled when she was finally back home. When the doors of the carriage opened, she slowly stepped out, Yakko in her arms. Everyone crowded around the castle, looking at the baby and cooing at him. William got out last, followed by a few guards. Salazar was next to the doors as usual, his attitude becoming more and more out of line.

William was waving to the crowds of people before he was inside. When the doors were shut, Salazar walked back to his guarding post near the front gate of the castle, he sat in the snow as he looked up at the sky.

"So many days left... There will be a day when I become the new king of Acme Falls... No little warners will be replacing me anytime soon." Salazar thought to himself.

From inside the castle, William looked out of the balcony and saw Salazar sitting on the snow, he walked over to his queen and notified her about Salazar, she nodded as he slowly went down stairs and opened the castle doors. Salazar turned to his right and saw that William was coming up to him.

"Hey, I see your bored sitting out here, come on in." William helped him up. Salazar, who wanted to murder him, felt a smile tug at his lips, he nodded and grabbed the big warner's hand.

"Thanks." Salazar replied. He dusted himself off as snow droplets hit the ground gently.

"Anytime, whenever it's morning, you are not to be sitting out in this snow, you will get sick. I care about my guards, I never said you should sit in the snow and guard the castle every morning. I want you to guard it at night only. It's always that time when there are crimes committed." William explained to his guard.

"Oh? Well, I guess I'm over protective... As you know with me being the next king of Acme Falls, I have to help out more." Salazar stated with confidence as William seemed to cut him off.

"Oh whoa... Not to offend you or anything, but my son is future ruler of this kingdom, Salazar. After his rule, you will be the new king." William explained to him. This made Salazar angry inside, he wasn't going to just stand there and watch a kid rule the kingdom.

"Yes, I bet you are proud sir." Salazar grinned.

They both entered the castle, Salazar was about to go into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when he and William heard Yakko wailing from up stairs.

"Yakko!" William hurried up the stairs, Salazar was behind him.

Bobesca was trying to calm him down while the maid was making his milk. William came into the room quickly, he ran up to her and the baby, Salazar stood his ground and watched the scene.

"I see he's very loud!" Salazar yelled over the baby warner's wailing.

"Whaaaaaaaah! Whaaaaaaaaaah! Whaaaaaaaaaaah! Whaaaaaaah! Whaaaaaa!" Yakko wailed, he wanted his bottle.

"William, I've tried everything." Bobesca was in a bit of a panic, though she tried to remain calm.

"Yakko, please... Stop all that crying..." William's voice seemed to get the baby's attention. Yakko stopped crying and looked at his father.

"He wants his milk, the maid is making it." Bobesca was able to speak now that Yakko was calming down.

"Oh ho I see... I think I can hear her coming up the stairs now..." William smiled and turned to see a shadow on the wall, as the footsteps got louder and louder. It was Ma'dam Schwartz! She had Yakko's bottle as she handed it to Bobesca. The queen thanked her, the maid nodded.

"It is my pleasure to assist you and the baby." Ma'dam Schwartz dipped her head and left the room, she turned one last time that night to look at the baby. Yakko was too busy drinking his milk to notice her. She let out a sigh and headed back down stairs.

William watched his son drink his milk. Yakko purred while he was drinking as he finally coughed a little and spat up some of his milk as it got on the blanket. The queen wiped his face with a little towel that was on the night stand.

"Oh, Yakko... You can't be drinking fast." His mother giggled. Yakko looked at her and giggled too. She unwrapped him from the blanket he spat up on and handed him to William who held his son, Yakko wasn't wearing anything. Bobesca got out a new blanket from their closet as she placed it down on the bed. William placed Yakko on the blanket as Bobesca wrapped him in it.

Yakko was wrapped in a brown blanket this time.

"Ah, that's much better, I will get Ma'dam Schwartz to wash this tonight." William took the dirty blue blanket down stairs and placed it in a bin for Ma'dam Schwartz to see later that night. This gave Salazar the chance to ask a few questions.

"So, Ms Bobesca, who is going to be the future king?" Salazar asked her. Bobesca looked at him for a while before speaking. She cleared her throat.

"Well, you see, Yakko is going to be the new king. He's next in line, it's part of our tradition." Bobesca answered his question. This made Salazar upset, but he tried to keep it cool.

"I see... I know that William mentioned things about me and I just wanted to know. He even had me next in line." Salazar pointed out, but Bobesca shook her head. Yakko looking up at her and then he looked at Salazar.

"I know... While that may be true, Yakko is here now. We must carry on with the tradition. We cannot ignore it. And trust me Salazar, I think you will like Yakko. He's going to be a fine ruler, and especially out going." The queen warner gave Salazar a wink.

Salazar nodded and slowly walked over to her.

"Is it alright if I hold him?" Salazar couldn't resist Yakko's cute face and his eyes. Bobesca smiled and nodded, she slowly handed him to Salazar, who carefully held him.

Yakko didn't know him very well, he hasn't even seen a man before. He reached out both hands to touch his face.

"Salizib!" Yakko said his first word, this made Bobesca giggle from afar, she smiled at both of them.

"That's Salazar young one." Salazar corrected him, but Yakko insisted that his name was Salizib.

"Salizib!" Yakko repeated, this made Salazar chuckle as he handed him back to his mother.

"Aw, here. He's cute when he's saying my name wrong. Heh heh." Salazar's anger started to melt, maybe if Yakko's the only one born, he would have a chance to become king. He sighed and left the room. He went down stairs passing William.

The big warner entered the room and saw that Bobesca was placing Yakko in his cradle, the baby warner was tired out from his first day. He yawned as his mother was putting extra blankets on him so that he was nice and warm in his sleep. After she finished up, she nuzzle her little one and allowed him to rest. William chuckled behind her.

"You really are a mother of kindness." William laughed.

"Of course dear, I'm his mother after all. Did you think I wasn't going to make this easy?" Bobesca laughed too.

"Aw no... It's just that you are really good with him." William replied, he was looked at her.

"Well, you calmed him down. You are just as gentle as I am." The queen let out a yawn, the sun was going down as the stars came out.

"Come on, let's get to the showers and get ready for bed." William and his queen walked side by side near the stairs, leaving Yakko to rest.

* * *

 **A few years later...**

A figure was looking down at the kingdom from the castle's balcony. It ran back inside and came over to the bed. William and Bobesca were asleep that morning, they were both comfortable as the young figure was shouting.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, we gotta go wake up!" A young voice called, Bobesca was the first one to respond in her sleep.

"Son your father is awake..." She murmured. This made the little one cry out even more as he tugged on William's ear.

"Dad! Come on dad! Grrrrrrr... DAD! Whoa!" The figure was flying as it hit the floor. The light shined through the window to reveal Yakko Warner! He was pretty little but he wasn't going to give up on waking up his father that morning.

He head butted his father as William opened his eyes a little bit.

"You promised!" Yakko pouted and got in his father's face. William turned to see Yakko looking at him, his angry face caught him off guard.

"Okay, okay. I'm up little one, I'm coming." William quickly replied.

"Yeah!" Yakko cheered and ran down the stairs, William woke up with a yawn as he stretched and got out of bed. He slowly grabbed his robe and wrapped himself in it as he made his way down the stairs. Yakko was hiding behind one of the pillars, William spotted him unfortunately.

"I can see your tail, Yakko." William giggled.

"Aw dad... You cheated!" Yakko sneered playfully.

"You need to find a better hiding place!" William laughed as Salazar came into the door. He was checking on everything before the day was starting.

Finally another guard whispered in Salazar's ear.

"Sir, we got some trouble, a few bandits have come into town, about ten of them!" The guard said as Salazar flew up in panic, he quickly opened the castle doors and shouted aloud.

"SIR! BANDITS! IN THE TOWN!" Salazar yelled just as Bobesca entered the main hall.

"Bobesca, please take Yakko." William sternly added.

"Aw, dad can I come?" Yakko was excited to leave the castle and head out with his father.

"No son, this is dangerous." William shook his head. Yakko sighed and complained.

"Why can't I go mom?" Yakko looked up at her.

"Because, bandits are dangerous, they have weapons of any kind. I don't want you getting hurt." His mother replied, Yakko hugged her.

"Can we visit Nurse and Scratchy?" Yakko gave his mother the puppy eyes.

"Sure, as long as we don't head into town. We should be alright." Bobesca slowly opened the doors and looked both ways. Yakko was holding her hand, he wanted to stay close to her as much as possible.

"Mom, why is dad so busy? What does he do?" Yakko asked while looking around and then he faced her.

"Well, he has to keep this town in order. He also fights off bandits with his team of guards to protect us. And you will always come first before anyone else. I can see it in my husband's eyes." Bobesca explained.

"Oh... So I'm special?" Yakko grinned a little.

"I say you are special, you started talking when you were only a year old." Bobesca reminded him, Yakko laughed.

"I did?" Yakko didn't even remember, but he took it all in as if it did happen.

"Yep, you were talking a lot and you were always so out going." Bobesca nodded. Yakko smiled and continued to look ahead, he saw Nurse and Dr Scratchansniff at their cola stand.

They both looked at them and greeted them with a wave and a smile. Nurse ran up to Yakko and picked him up.

"Helllllloooooooo Nurse!" Yakko squealed aloud.

"You never change do you?" Nurse giggled.

"Nope, he's still the same old out going son I ever had." His mother giggled too. Nurse placed Yakko down as he ran over to Scratchansniff and hugged him too.

"Hey there Yakko! How are you?" The doctor asked him. Yakko gave him an even bigger smile when he asked.

"I'm fine! My mother and I came to visit you guys for a bit while my dad takes care of business." Yakko cheerfully added.

"Ah, yes, fathers are busy these days, yeah?" He looked down at Yakko, Yakko nodded.

"Yep, he's always busy." Yakko replied.

* * *

 **Later...**

Yakko and his mother returned home, she bent down and looked into Yakko's eyes.

"What's wrong mom?" Yakko was worried about her for a moment. She coughed before she spoke.

"Oh, well I'm having another baby, I never told your father today because I figured he would go a bit insane." Bobesca admitted to her son, Yakko surprised asked her a bunch of questions.

"I'm going to have a little brother? Is he coming anytime soon? Is he going to come tomorrow?" Yakko was excited to hear about having another sibling.

"I don't know yet... For now, we need to wait until your father gets home. It's best that he knows as well." His mother replied.

"Oh... Is it moving at all inside you?" Yakko asked his final question.

"Yes, it kicks once in a while, which is a good thing. I lets me know that they baby is alright." She replied.

"Where is it kicking?" Yakko wanted to feel his sibling.

"My stomach, come here." Bobesca placed Yakko's hand on her belly. Yakko placed his ears there too, listening for anything. Then he felt two kicks, they were faint, but he could tell that something was in his mother's belly.

"I felt it kick! I hope he comes out soon so that we can play together!" Yakko ran around the hall in excitement, the maid came out of the laundry room with clothes. She noticed Yakko dancing around the room.

"Oh ho! What's going on in here?" She giggled at Yakko. Yakko froze when he saw Ma'dam Schwartz.

"Oh... Hey Ma'dam Schwartz! I'm excited! Mom is having another one!' Yakko jumped for joy.

"You mean a second child is coming? William will have to know about this!" Ma'dam Schwartz was pleased to hear the news.

"I will let him know Ma'dam Schwartz, don't worry." Bobesca was trying to keep Yakko calm.

* * *

 **That night...**

William was home, he walked into the main hall of the castle, Salazar was left to guard the castle at night as always. He didn't see the maid anywhere. She was in bed down the hall. He decided to go up stairs to check on his son.

"Yakko? Are you in bed?" William opened up his door. Yakko was asleep in his bed, he looked as if he was having a good dream. William smiled at the sight of his sleeping little boy. He sighed with delight and went into master bedroom.

There, Bobesca was waiting for him like always, she smiled at him while holding onto her belly.

"William, I'm having another one..." Bobesca smiled at her husband. William stared at her as he wanted to cry out tears for joy.

"You are? How?" William was excited.

"I don't know how, but we are having another baby, Yakko was excited." His wife explained the story.

"When did you find out you were pregnant again?" William asked her more questions.

"You know, I think that's where Yakko gets that from! From you! Ha ha!" Bobesca laughed.

"I just want to know, this is all so... So... Great!" William hugged her.

"It is and when I go into labor, I want you there for this next one." Bobesca grinned at her husband.

"You know I will be there." William looked into her eyes, they touched noses and then kissed.

Salazar heard the news from below... His anger sinking back in.

"It looks like I'm back at square one..." The guard growled as he stormed off. He left his post without permission, but he didn't care, he wanted to find a way to stop William's children from taking over the kingdom.

He was going to make sure that he was king after Yakko's rule...

* * *

 **To be Continued...**

 **This is a rewrite of the whole story... I needed to refresh it and make it better. I just can't stand the old one. And this time, the first three chapters will be about each warner, how they were born, how they were as younger kids and how they grew up and what really happened...**

 **Stay turned for more! Please leave and kind and lovely review if you can! Thank you! ^w^**


	2. Wakko Warner

**Ralph: So the king was going out the next day when Salazar Duuh, shot him in the heart and he died...**

 **Plotz: And thus ends the story!**

 ***BlackLouie comes in to finish up chapter 2***

 **BlackLouie: What the living hell!? Who said this story was ending that fast!? Excuse me? You guys wanna explain why you are writing on my account?**

 **Ralph: Umm... It was Plotz's idea, he said to duuuh write the ending on chapter 2.**

 **BlackLouie: Well dumb ass Plotz, you think you can end the story whenever you feel like it? Well end the story on this!**

 ***Slams Plotz into the computer screen then signals Yakko to come in and whip his big ass with a belt, and not just any belt, a huge metal belt.***

 **Plotz: Oh wait! Please no! I'm sorry give me a chance!**

 ***Yakko starts spanking him with the metal belt.***

 **Plotz: Ow ow ow ow! OW! Oh ow ow!**

 **BlackLouie: While we continue to spank some dumb ass CEO, enjoy the chapter! XD**

* * *

 **The next day...**

Yakko was asleep in bed, light was finally beginning to shine through the window and ended up on his face. Yakko moaned a little and then yawned, he stretched and slowly sat up.

"What time is it?" Yakko groggily asked while slowly getting out of bed. He turned around and made his bed which was nice and neat. He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened his room door, he looked to his left, he noticed Salazar was coming down the stairs.

Salazar was coming over to him, his smile seem to get his attention.

"Good morning Yakko, I just came to let you know that breakfast is ready, you might want to hurry on down." Salazar winked at him, Yakko got excited fast and hurried down the stairs. Salazar was a bit confused at the sudden excitement.

"Odd... He suddenly got excited... Is there something more happening in this family?" Salazar pondered before heading back down stairs. He finally reached the bottom floor of the castle and saw Yakko, William and Bobesca at the table with their breakfast.

Yakko waved at Salazar from afar.

"Salazar, are you excited!? I'm having a little brother or a little sister! Whatever one comes!" Yakko shouted out loud.

Salazar turned and grumbled, then he turned around and acted professional about it. He cleared his throat and gave out his answer.

"Why yes, I'm happy for you Bobesca, Yakko does need another sibling to play with." Salazar gave her a small smile, inside he felt as if everything wasn't going to turn out as planned.

 _"She's gotten pregnant way too soon... It will be my turn to get them back, one day when I can..."_ Salazar thought as he left the castle. William noticed Salazar's remark to Yakko's question, he got up from the table as Ma'dam Schwartz took his empty plate.

"William, is everything okay, dear?" Bobesca gave him a concerned look.

"Yes, it's Salazar I'm worried about, he looked quite tense." William gave his wife a concerning look in return.

"Are you going to speak with him?" His wife called from the table while Yakko was finishing up his pancakes.

"Yes, I'm going to have a word with him." William walked to the castle doors and opened them, he slowly walked out of the castle. This made Yakko feel concerned too, he swallowed and looked up at his mother.

"Is it something I did?" Yakko gave his mother a confused look, he didn't understand what was going on at the moment as Bobesca sighed and explained the situation to him.

"Salazar is a strange guard. One minute he is happy go lucky, the next minute he's tense... It's something your father deals with everyday. I don't know Salazar too well but he is quite a man. A man of many personalities." Bobesca patted Yakko on the head.

"Can I go out and play?" Yakko pushed his empty plate towards the middle of the table and scooted his chair a few inches away from the table so that he could get back on his feet.

"Sure, go get dressed and then you can go." His mother replied with a smile as she watched him do a silly dance around the table as he danced up the stairs. This made her giggle.

Yakko ran up the stairs, he opened up his drawer and got out his brown overalls. He closed his room door and took off his brown night PJs and threw them in the laundry basket behind his bed and slipped his overalls on, he buttoned up the short ends of it. He then remembered to brush his teeth before going back down stairs.

Once he finished getting ready, he ran down the stairs and did another silly dance as he was out the door. Bobesca laughed this time, she wanted to just dance along but she sat at the table finishing up her breakfast.

Yakko walked through the castle courtyard. He jumped around and danced in the snow, he even made snow balls and threw them at the brick walls for fun. Once he was out of the courtyard, he saw the town from afar, he looked back at the castle.

"I hope my mom doesn't mind if I take a stroll through the town." Yakko ran off.

* * *

 **Mean while...**

Salazar was walking inside of Scratchansniff's cola stand, he was too depressed and angry to say anything to his king. The doctor noticed him as he turned and said hello with a gentle smile.

"Oh, hello, listen I didn't come to chat, I came to get a soft drink of yours. The scratchy cola." Salazar said, sounding very depressed rather than rude. As he waited for his cola, William was not too far behind, he slowly came over to the depressed guard.

"Salazar, what's wrong?" William's soft tone made him turn slowly.

"Oh... It's just... I over heard that your wife is having another one... I'm happy for her but... What about me?" Salazar gave William a pouty stare.

"Oh? You're still going to be king. We just have to follow the tradition." William explained.

"Right... But if Yakko starts ruling the kingdom, shouldn't my perks be ranked higher?" Salazar asked, he was itching to be allowed into all the rooms of the castle.

"That's up to my son, right now he's a kid. He's going to be running around for a while until that day comes, you really need to lighten up, you will get there." William smiled at him.

Salazar turned around when his drink was ready, he took a sip of the cola and looked back at William.

"Alright, fine. For now I'll worry about my duties." Salazar sighed and took another sip of his drink.

"I am going out to town for a little while, would you like to assist me?" William offered, this made Salazar feel a little better. He let a smile tug at his lips.

"Sure. I don't mind assisting you. What do you need?" Salazar agreed and finished up his drink and threw it in the trash.

"Oh, I just want to look around, see if I can find my wife some things." William answered. Salazar nodded and they both started walking over to the town.

"Be careful you two!" Scratchansniff called after them.

"Oh, we will! Thanks for the cola!" Salazar called back. William kept his cheery mood up that morning.

* * *

 **Near the town...**

Yakko was getting closer to the town, he saw buildings and lots of people walking around. He noticed a lady and her child, she was shopping at a clothes store. He quickly slipped into the town and took a look around.

"Whoa... I wonder why dad never takes me here, it's so nice and there is a lot of people I can talk to!" Yakko was excited, he ran into a food shop and picked up a bread roll, he was about to eat it when the shopkeeper came towards him.

"Whoa, little fella, you gotta pay for that." The man dressed in old robes took the bread from his hands.

"I don't know what you mean by pay... Is it like a gift that I have to bring here?" Yakko was confused.

"No, like you need money. Don't you know what money is?" The man felt bad that Yakko didn't understand what payment was.

"Oh! I know, it's that round gold, right?" Yakko remembered seeing his father's golden chambers in the basement floor of the castle.

"Correct and this bread cost two pieces of gold." The man stated.

"Oh, I live at the castle and I would have walk all the way home and come back and my feet sort of hurt." Yakko was tricking the man.

"Well, I guess I can give you the bread for free this time, but you gotta pay the next time you come back here." The shopkeeper gently said as he handed Yakko the bread roll.

"Okay, I will remember next time!" Yakko left the food shop and placed the bread roll in his pocket. He started to explore the entire town, he went into the clothing shop. He saw a few pair of brown slacks that he liked, but they were too big for him.

"I guess if I get these now, I would have to grow into them..." Yakko thought while holding up the slacks from the rack near the counter. A woman noticed him, she had gray hair and wore glasses. The elderly woman smiled at him and spoke.

"You like those brown slacks huh?" She giggled as she watched him try them on over his overalls.

"I do ma'dam! How much are they?" Yakko wondered as he let go of the slacks and they slid back down to his feet.

"Those brown slacks are at least 30 gold pieces, they are a really good pair, some guy just walked out of the shop with a pair. The slacks are very well made and we used the finest cotton for them and sewed them up real good!" The elderly woman explained. Yakko smiled, he was excited to know how such slacks were made these days.

"Well, I'll probably wait awhile before buying these, I'm too little." Yakko squinted his eyes at the slacks he held.

"Do you want me to place them on hold for you? We can do that for at least two weeks. By then you would need to come by and pick them up before they go back into stock." The elderly woman tenderly asked.

"Sure, hold them for two weeks! I will be back!" Yakko cheered.

"Alright, I will take these slacks and place them in the holding basket." She replied while placing the slacks in the empty basket, she then turned to him.

"Here is a holding ticket on the slacks, come back in two weeks for them." The elderly woman gave Yakko his holding ticket for the slacks. He grinned at her and waved.

"I will be here in two weeks, I promise! And Uuuuhhh... Don't let the cold weather bring you down!" Yakko danced out of the shop, this made the woman giggle and then she started laughing.

"Oh... That young boy..." She smiled as she started to help another customer.

Yakko didn't realize that his father was going into town as well, but he didn't care too much as long as he returned before he found out.

Finally, Yakko entered a bar, he opened the double doors and walked in, there was some people in there, even a few under cover bandits dressed in normal clothing sat at the booths. The taller under cover bandit was wearing the same brown slacks that Yakko wanted to purchase.

Yakko looked over at the booths and saw the bandits, their daggers tucked in their pockets, they turned and gave Yakko a long stare, this made Yakko grin at them.

"Hey, you three look like Jim Jackson!" Yakko teased them until one of them got up and looked at him, rage was slowly building up inside the taller bandit.

"Also, those brown slacks are the ones I ordered, are you gonna get your pants wet before they even last you the entire day? Or are you just gonna take them off here and toss them in a bin full of sore losers?" Yakko then taunted them, this made the taller bandit angry as he walked over to him.

"Listen runt, we don't have time to talk to anyone... And you shouldn't have come here, this is going to be our town." The tall bandit turned and signaled them to seize him, Yakko having common sense ran out of the bar and headed back towards the castle.

"Uuuuuh, I don't think you guys can catch me!" Yakko laughed while he made a swift turn and dived into the snow, the bandits were on his tail. The young warner passed a couple of statues and leaped over the fountain at the center of the town.

"Get back here!" One of the bandits shouted, he was shorter and he had brown hair and wore heavy dark clothing. Yakko was about to get caught by the taller one as he slipped out of his grasp and headed towards a frozen lake.

William was in town now, he saw Yakko and the bandits running off, he quickly ran after them with Salazar following him from behind.

The big warner was worried that the bandits would capture his son, he dashed through the snow and over the hills, he saw Yakko getting ready to slide across a frozen lake, he turned to Salazar who gasped.

"Quickly! To the other side!" William called to Salazar which caused the guard to snap out of his thoughts as he followed the king.

Once they were both at the other side of the lake, they waited for Yakko.

"I bet you guys don't know how to ice skate!" Yakko taunted them as he slid across the ice with no problem, the bandits were slipping and sliding and tripping on the ice until it cracked and they all fell into the frozen water.

"Ha ha! You three lose!" He laughed at them, he turned around and bumped into someone. He looked ahead and saw a red robe as he looked up, he saw his father staring at him sternly, Salazar was at his side.

"Oh... Dad, well you see, I was exploring?" Yakko sheepishly grinned, but his father wasn't happy.

"I saw you from afar, those bandits could have killed you!" William picked up his son.

"Yeah, but I made them take a frozen bath! Aren't you proud of me?" Yakko looked down at his father.

"Yes and no. Did your mother allow you to go outside?" William asked, Yakko nodded.

"She said I can go as long as I got dressed." Yakko answered the question.

"Yes, but did she tell you to stay near the castle?" William asked more questions.

"Not this time." Yakko grinned.

"But even if she didn't tell you this time, you should have stayed near the castle, what if those bandits caught you?" William was worried, he hugged his son.

"Sorry if I worried you... But what are we going to do about the frozen bandits?" Yakko pointed at them. William looked at them. Salazar giggled.

"We are taking them to prison." Salazar walked over to the lake, a few more guards came in from behind and followed him.

"Come on Yakko, let's go back home." William placed his son down, Yakko walked by his side.

"Do you wanna know where I went today?" Yakko pulled out the bread roll from his pocket he got for free and starting munching down on it. William looked down at him as they walked all the way back to the castle.

"You went into town, right? And how did you get bread if that costs gold? Plus where else did you go in town?" William asked him so many questions, his son answered him.

"Well, uuuuuuh... I went to the food shop where I got the bread for free since I didn't feel like going back to the castle, then I went into a nice clothing shop and ordered some slacks that I wanted and then I went into a bar and made fun of those crazy bandits. Oh and I have to come back to the clothing shop in two weeks, they placed the slacks on hold and they're only 30 gold pieces." Yakko explained his answers in full detail, this made William feel a bit uneasy.

"Yakko, when we get home, we need to have a talk, just you and I." William calmly replied to his answers.

"Why? Am I in trouble? What did I do?" Yakko's eyes started to fill with worry.

"Just meet me at the balcony tonight, son. We need to talk about this whole thing together so that we can come to an understanding." William looked ahead. Yakko let out a tiny sigh, he had a gut feeling that his father would beat him, maybe spank him.

When they reached the castle, William gave the guards a signal to open the doors. He allowed Yakko to go into the castle first. William stood outside and Yakko turned to face him.

"Yakko, I have more business to attend to, please stay in the castle for the rest of the day. I will be back home tonight, don't go to bed just yet." William gave him a look before going back outside. Yakko was scared, he's gone and done it big time. His mother walked over to him, she was hiding behind a pillar, her worries left her when she saw her son home.

"Yakko, I was worried about you!" Bobesca came running up to him.

"You were? Why I was only outside!" Yakko laughed.

"I looked outside after I got done with breakfast earlier and you were not there! Where did you go? And I want the truth." Bobesca hugged him and then she looked at him.

"I was playing outside but when I heard about the town when dad had to leave yesterday, I wanted to explore and go into the town! It was fun!" Yakko replied with a smile.

"Oh no, Yakko, I told you to always stay near the castle! You know better than to run off like that, what if a bandit kidnapped you? What if someone killed you!? Do you understand the dangers out there?" Bobesca held him close.

"But mom! I was alright! I'm smart enough to slip away from those pesky bandits!" Yakko moaned.

"You may be smart, but one of these days something terrible will happen to you if you keep on running off like that... Please stay in the castle courtyard, can you do that for me?" His mother asked while looking into his eyes.

"Fine... But I got a ticket from a clothing shop! I'm supposed to pick up a pair of slacks in two weeks." Yakko handed his mother the ticket.

"You ordered clothes? What would your father think?" Bobesca was getting serious with him now.

"Well I wanted to get some things, you know how fast we grow up!" Yakko replied while dancing around her. But she grabbed his hand and gently placed him back at her level.

"I know Yakko, I know, but I don't want to lose you, promise me that you will stay out of trouble... Do you promise me?" She looked into her son's eyes.

Yakko sighed and then he responded.

"I promise..." Yakko sighed, he wanted to go out and have fun, not stay in his room all day with nothing to do.

They finally heard Ma'dam Schwartz calling them for dinner.

"Dinner is ready!" Ma'dam Schwartz called from within the kitchen, Bobesca picked up Yakko as they were headed into the kitchen.

"Oh, we also have some guests over, can you guess who they are, Yakko?" Bobesca covered his eyes.

"Is it Nurse and Scratchansniff?" Yakko giggled.

"Hey Yakko!" A gentle female voice answered.

"How are you?" Another voice was heard.

"It is them, right?" Yakko was a bit confused after a while.

"Yes, you are correct!" His mother uncovered his eyes.

"How did you two get in here?" Yakko ran over to the table and sat down for dinner.

"Well, we came over while you were out having fun." Scratchansniff delightfully answered, Yakko smiled, he was glad to see them both.

"I should have stayed here then, huh?" Yakko looked back at his mother.

"Yes, you should have, but no worries, you just can't go as far as you did." Bobesca winked at him.

"You went somewhere far?" Nurse was getting curious. Yakko nodded.

"Yep! I went into the town today! My dad brought me back home though, he said that I shouldn't be going off into town alone." Yakko pouted a little.

"And he's right! What if something did happen to you? Who would come for your aid?" Scratchansniff replied. Yakko realized he made a good point.

"You're right, but today was a fun day because some bandits tried to catch me, but I made them fall into that frozen lake!" Yakko laughed.

"Bandits were after you?" Bobesca gasped.

"Dinner is served..." Ma'dam Schwartz placed down plates of food for everyone.

"Thanks Schwartz. Now Yakko, you didn't tell me anything about the bandits..." Bobesca sighed.

"Well if you found out, you might get upset." Yakko looked down at his plate.

"It's always best to tell the truth, Yakko. I don't want to see you get captured." Nurse added.

"Look, why don't we all eat. I'm sure Yakko's father will talk with him, yeah?" Scratchansniff turned to Yakko and then he looked at Bobesca.

"I guess. Let's enjoy our peaceful night." Bobesca replied with a small sigh.

Everyone began eating while Ma'dam Schwartz walked into the master bedroom to do some dusting. She wanted to make sure the castle was clean since she was sneeze every now and then.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Bobesca walked Yakko up to his room. He told her that his father would be speaking with him.

"Yakko, I love you, you know that right?" Bobesca sat on the bed next to him. Yakko closed his eyes and then he looked up at her.

"Yes, I know you love me. I'm very sorry for what I did." Yakko was very scared at this point, he didn't want his father to come home just yet.

"I'm saying this stuff because I love you. Scratchansniff and Nurse care so much about you when you were just born too. To all of us, you are part of the family here." Bobesca explained to her son.

"So uuuuuh, you think when I'm older I can be just like dad?" Yakko started to cheer up.

"Well, we'd like you to do much better. You can't be like him, but you can be a better person than he is." Bobesca answered his question.

"That sounds fair to me! Hey mom, I keep on forgetting to ask, when are you having my little brother or sister? Sometime in the spring? The fall? This winter?" Yakko asked her even more questions.

"I don't know when I will have him, but it will probably be in the spring. And if it's a little boy are you gonna be excited?" His mother nuzzled him which caused the young warner to laugh.

"Yes I would be! Having a brother would make me even happier!" Yakko jumped up and down on the bed, then he calmed down and looked towards his window.

"We shall see in the spring..." Bobesca smiled, she was about to blow out Yakko's candle on top of his drawer.

"Leave it! I can't go to bed until dad gets home." Yakko stopped her from making his room dark.

"Oh. Well I'll leave it. Good night, Yakko." His mother blew him a kiss.

"Good night, mom!" Yakko waved at her, she closed his room door slowly and went upstairs to the master bedroom.

Yakko grabbed a book from his small shelf and began to read. He decided to read: "The Three Winter Bears." It was a 60 chapter book on bears that traveled in the snow. He started on chapter 1. He knew his father would be home late, so he wanted to keep his mind busy.

* * *

 **Later that same night...**

William came home, he opened the doors and walked inside. Salazar was in the castle in his quarters sleeping. The other night guard decided to keep watch all night long for the king.

William made his way toward the stairs, when he came to Yakko's room, he noticed some light under the door, Yakko was still up. He is reading his 60 chapter book and he was already on chapter 35. The king opened the door and caught Yakko's attention.

"Well son, are you ready for our talk?" William calmly asked. Yakko gulped and slowly placed down his book. He got up slowly and headed out of his room. He and Yakko went up to the balcony that was just above the master bedroom. Once they got there, Yakko started leaning over the balcony to get a good view of Acme Falls at night.

"So this is what's it's like up here." Yakko thought to himself.

"Yakko, I am disappointed in you... Do you understand why?" William asked him.

"Yes... I left the castle, got into some trouble and ordered some slacks without your permission..." Yakko responded.

"Correct... What if I had lost you today? And what would have happened if the town saw you as a thief?" William looked down at Yakko, who was tearing up.

"I just wanted to have some fun and do nice things like you." Yakko answered, his voice quivering. Tears were rolling down his face.

"I understand that Yakko, you are very out going and that's what I love about you. I love everything about you, I love you forever and that's a very long time. I'm talking to you about what you did because I really do love you son, I'm never going to hurt you or leave you alone. I'm going to do my best to protect you, even if I do risk my life." William pulled his young one into a hug. Yakko was still crying. Then he spoke.

"You are not going to whip me?" Yakko looked up at his father who started to look at him in shock.

"Why no! Why would I spank you? Yakko I love you too much. I don't even own any whips for this reason. Spanking you would only break my heart and yours." William placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Yakko finally smiled.

"Dad, you know what? I think those bandits were just as cold!" Yakko snickered playfully.

"Well I guess no one can mess with you, huh? Come here you!" William started playing with Yakko, he chased him down the stairs that night, both tumbled over on the last step and landed on the floor.

"Dad?" Yakko got his attention this time.

"Yes?" William answered.

"We're pals, right?" Yakko smiled and leaped on his back.

"Right." William chuckled in response.

"And we'll always be together, right?" Yakko felt attached to his father more than with his mother, yet he loved both of them.

"Yakko, you know what my father told me? He told me when you go outside at night, look at all the stars. The older kings look down on us and if you do feel alone, they will guide you. And so will I." William told his son.

"Really?" Yakko was confused for a moment.

"Yes, they will guide you. Also you must listen to your heart." William tickled him, Yakko laughed and then he let out a yawn.

"It's bed time for me. I'm going to bed." Yakko jumped down from his father's back. William got up and dusted himself off as he turned and went back up the stairs.

He called to his son.

"Good night, Yakko!" William called him.

"Good night!" Yakko called back. The young warner jumped into bed that night. He blew out his candle and the room went dark. Yakko laid his head on his pillow and covered himself up in the blankets, he was now in a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

William and Yakko went to visit the clothes shop, is father bought him the brown slacks that he wanted, though he would have to grow into them, he was going to love wearing them a lot, even if they wore out. He was going to wear them.

"Thanks dad, I love this! Hopefully I will be old enough to wear it soon!" Yakko cheerfully said as he jumped around.

"You're welcome, just make sure you have permission before you think about ordering something, okay?" William chuckled.

"Alright!" Yakko replied.

They both returned to the castle, things were going by smoothly...

* * *

 **In the spring...**

Bobesca went into labor, she was having another baby on the way. Nurse got a ride for her as they both headed back to the small house that was east of the castle. It was a bit far from the town as well.

William was still sleeping as he woke up. He yawned and stretched before getting out of bed. He was about to go and see if Yakko was up when he realized that he had to get ready to see Bobesca that morning. Yakko was already awake, he was getting dressed, he was wearing green overalls this time as he headed out of his room to brush his teeth.

"Yakko! We gotta get going!" William called as he passed the bathroom. Yakko couldn't answer but he rushed through brushing his teeth as he placed his tooth brush in the holder and washed his face quickly. He dried his face off and left the bathroom.

Salazar was passing by as Yakko zoomed through him, the guard was spinning around like a tornado. When he stopped spinning, he was dizzy as he could barely walk and think.

"Oh my... Where am I?" Salazar shook his head as he saw Yakko and his father leaving that morning.

"Oh... The baby, that's right..." Salazar grunted before going back to his quarters to get dressed.

Yakko and his father walked to the east to see Bobesca give birth to the little one that she was having.

"I can't wait to see if I have a little brother!" Yakko cheered in excitement, this was the moment he was waiting for. William nodded as he decided to have fun on the way there. He threw a snowball at Yakko's face, it landed on him which caused him to fall over in the snow.

Yakko started laughing as he got up and made a snowball and threw one at his father, who swiftly dodged it. William threw another huge snowball at Yakko and it hit him again.

"You are not playing fair!" Yakko playfully shouted.

"It doesn't have to be fair." William chuckled.

"I think we should get going." Yakko was in a hurry to see his new sibling.

"Yes I agree, I just wanted to have a small snowball fight with you. I never get to spend as much time with you since I work a lot." William delightedly added.

Once they got to the small house, they could hear Bobesca's cries. Yakko was worried about his mother when a kind red haired lady rushed out and stopped him from entering the building.

"We got this! You must be Yakko! I remember you when you were so little!" She kindly said as Yakko turned to his father who shrugged.

"Sit down on the bench Yakko, she will have the baby, you have to wait... I do feel her pain too, but I trust that these nurses are doing their best." William patted Yakko on the head.

"Alright... I'm just worried, she's screaming and I don't want her to die!" Yakko panicked.

"Oh don't worry, she will be alright... We just need to stay calm." William replied.

They could hear more cries from Bobesca as she was having a bit of a tougher time giving birth but the nurses were pushing her on. They were giving her the courage to give it her all!

Finally from the outside of the small house, Yakko and William heard wailing. They both entered the small house and saw that Bobesca was holding another baby and this time it was covered in a red blanket.

Nurse had her workers take a break as she came over to Yakko.

"It's a boy..." She whispered in his ear. This made Yakko jump for joy and dance around the little room, he jumped over his mother and the baby as he turned around quickly and got his face near the covered warner.

"Oh my Yakko! Calm down!" William laughed, his mother laughed too.

"Are you ready to see him, Yakko?" Bobesca asked. Yakko nodded slowly. She uncovered the little warner, he looked just like Yakko. His face looked a little different but he did look similar to him.

"Aw... He's cute mom. What should we name him?" Yakko looked at the baby.

"Well I was thinking since you wanted a brother, you could name him." Bobesca chuckled.

"Hmmm... A name? What if..." Yakko was looking at the baby for a while, he saw that the young one was sticking his tongue out in his sleep.

"I know it's hard..." William was thinking of a name as well.

Yakko suddenly had an idea. He smiled at his mother as he decided on the name for the baby warner.

"Wakko..." Yakko grinned.

"Wakko? Why Wakko?" William questioned his answer for the name.

"Because, I can sense that he will be a lot more fun in the future!" Yakko replied as he jumped down from the bed and landed safely on the ground on his feet.

"Well, I love it. Wakko it is." Bobesca patted Yakko on the head while holding Wakko with her right hand.

"Nurse, his name is Wakko." Bobesca told her. Nurse nodded and got out a sheet of paper, she was making his birth certificate. It was detailed when he was born, the time he was born, where he was born, his name, his gender and his parents.

"Looks like Yakko will finally have even more fun." William looked at his wife.

"Oh he will." Bobesca giggled.

Nurse handed William the birth certificate for Wakko. He took it and nodded to her. Then she had the nurses carefully grab Wakko so that they could help Bobesca get up. Giving birth made her body ache a bunch.

Once they got Bobesca into the carriage, they handed her the baby, Yakko and William entered the carriage last as it took them back to the castle. The horses running on the soft and cold snow.

When they reached the castle, the guards opened the doors for them as crowds of people were told about the new born warner. Wakko yawned and opened his eyes a little bit.

"Oh... He's awake now..." Bobesca smiled at her little one. Wakko gave her a tiny smile with his tongue out in return.

"Oh... I think I know why Yakko called him Wakko." William wanted to laugh.

"I know, he sticks out his tongue." Bobesca giggled.

"It fits him, and he does like the name." William chuckled.

"At least I didn't decide on the name, Jim Jackson!" Yakko was laughing, when he was calm he followed his parents to the master bedroom.

"Mom? When can we play?" Yakko looked up at his mother and the baby.

"When he gets older. Right now, he needs a lot of attention and he's too young to run around." Bobesca explained.

"Oh... I can't wait until he gets older, I wanna play more games and explore with him!" Yakko cheered, he always wanted to go on adventures. Now that Wakko was in his life, he can play more games, come up with more ways to go on adventures and have someone to care for.

* * *

 **That night...**

Salazar was sneaking around the castle, he was trying to see Wakko. He wanted to know if everything was true, if he was never going to become king. He opened Yakko's room door and noticed a cradle in there. Wakko was sleeping in it, he got even closer but Yakko moaned in his sleep.

"Drat... I'll try again some other time!" Salazar dashed out of the room quickly, but he tripped on the stairs and almost woke up everyone in the castle. He went out the door and decided to make his own hideout.

He was also going to travel to another kingdom to gather men and start his plans. He might be late on making Yakko's parents disappear, but he was going to find a way to become king.

"I have to get more people that are willing to be on my side." Salazar growled.

He was going to the west of Acme Falls...

* * *

 **2 years later...**

Wakko and Yakko were running down the stairs, playing a game called tag. They were knocking over a couple of vases and other objects that were bound to be in their way.

"You can't catch me little bro!" Yakko laughed. Wakko laughed too, he was carrying a small mallet as he smashed a few walls in. Ma'dam Schwartz saw the destruction to the huge living room of the castle as she shouted at them.

"STOP!" She shouted.

Yakko and Wakko came to a stop as the maid pointed at the mess they made. Yakko and Wakko started to laugh at this.

"Why are you both laughing?" She was now confused as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We made a mess!" Yakko said out loud while laughing.

"I smashed the bugs!" Wakko joined in.

"What's going on down here?" William came down stairs to see that the bottom floor of the castle was ruined.

"Oops..." Wakko gulped.

"Come on you two, let's play outside. I'm sorry Schwartz, Wakko rubs his behavior off on Yakko." He grinned at her.

"It's fine, I will clean this place up." She started picking up books, paper and swept up broken glass from the vases they knocked over and broke.

William was outside with his two sons. They were playing tag and throwing snowballs at each other. Yakko also starting playing leap frog with Wakko. Finally, Wakko tackled his older brother and they tumbled down the hill together. Grass was at the bottom of the hill.

"Isn't it nice how all the snow hasn't gone yet?" William chuckled.

"Well down here, I can see lots of grass." Yakko called from the bottom of the hill.

"Grass will always be in that area!" William replied.

They all played all day that day. Wakko started to get attached to his older brother, they would be sitting next to each other at the dinner table, they started sleeping in the same bed together as nothing could break their bond apart.

* * *

 **Later that afternoon...**

Yakko and Wakko were outside in the castle courtyard, they were looking at the sunset together, Wakko placed his head on Yakko's lap. He was super attached to his brother and didn't want to leave his side.

"I love you, Yakko..." Wakko smiled.

"I love you too Wakko..." Yakko responded and petted Wakko.

William watched them from above the balcony.

"They are getting along so well..." William smiled and turned towards his wife who was in the bed.

"Yes, they get along very well... I'm happy for them both." Bobesca smiled back, she looked at the window. She was having another feeling, like she was going to have another one later on in the fall season.

Everything was going well so far in Acme Falls, two new warners were now in the family household. Is there going to be one more?

There is only one way to find out...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Wakko is born! And he's grown up a bit! And with two brothers, we need the warner sister, right? Well stay tuned, more is coming soon! This chapter took a while to write since I had to go back and redo some parts so that this chapter made sense. Wakko came late, but he's here now! Chapter 3 is all about Dot next! Is she coming late? We just don't know, but she will be in the story as well!**

 **Also if you liked this chapter, feel free to leave a nice review! Thanks to Reggie Jackson for the kind review it was helpful and I did fix chapter 1 a bit so that things were correct. I even went through and fixed some spelling errors, if there is more in this chapter, let me know!**

 **Thanks to all! ^w^**


	3. Dot Warner

**Plotz: Okay, let's write the ending now!**

 **Ralph: Daaaaah, okays! I will go ahead and try to...**

 ***BlackLouie steps in and sees that they are trying to write chapter 3.***

 **BlackLouie: Um, excuse me? What in the hell did I just tell you two?**

 ***They both grin shyly and take off***

 **BlackLouie: Yeah don't even think about it you fat asses!**

 **Enjoy the chapter! ^w^**

* * *

Yakko and Wakko were finally playing in half of the snow that was now melted from the spring weather. William and Bobesca watched from above the balcony, smiling as they saw them throwing snow balls at each other.

"They are very zany..." William chuckled.

"Well they are just like you when you were young. The first time I met you, you were just all over the place!" Bobesca laughed.

"Well, you can say my family was pretty much the same, except for my grand father, he was different." William turned to his wife while blinking twice. Bobesca smiled at him and continued to watch Yakko and Wakko.

"Hey! You know what?" Yakko turned to face his little brother only to be smacked in the face with a small snow ball. Yakko grinned and shook his head, making some of the snow fly in different directions, a tiny bit of snow landing on Wakko's nose.

"How about this!" Yakko threw a large snow ball at Wakko who was hit very hard.

From above, Bobesca gasped while William looked surprised, hoping that Wakko wasn't hurt.

Wakko's head popped out of the snow as he laughed, this made the king and queen sigh with relief, they knew Yakko wasn't going to be that tough on his little brother.

As they were still at it, Scratchansniff and Nurse came back over with a few friends. A young squirrel was by their side.

William saw them from above and told his wife to stay where she was. He walked down the stairs and came through the hall as two guards opened the castle doors for him, he thanked them and came outside. He saw the young squirrel up close.

"Hello Nurse and Scratchansniff. It's nice to see you two out this afternoon. Who is this little young one?" William bent down and locked eyes with her.

"Oh? Her? Well, she's from an orphanage, she was among the most abused. She's lost her parents a long time ago and she's been at the orphanage ever since she was a baby. When Nurse and I arrived, we saw how desperate she wanted to leave that place and be in a real home. And Nurse and I have no room in our small place, so is there a chance that she could stay with you until Fall?" Scratchansniff explained, then asked.

William already thought of his answer as he chuckled, seeing the doctor on his knees. He beckoned him to stand up.

"No need to beg for the mercy of this child, she can stay with us until Fall. By then she would be old enough to live on her own at least." William patted the young squirrel.

"My name is Slappy, who are you?" William smiled with delight at her and answered.

"I'm William. The king of Acme Falls." He bent down and picked her up.

"She will be safe with you?" Nurse started thinking about it for a while.

"Yes, she will be fine." William turned to her.

"He will be my protector!" Slappy cheered as she was placed down. She turned and saw two young brothers playing in the snow together, but they seemed to be running out of it. Yakko threw the last sheet of snow on Wakko and grass was the only thing beneath their feet.

"We ran out of snow!" Wakko cried out, Yakko came over to his brother and touched him fast before running off.

"Tag! You're it!" Yakko looked back at him, Wakko chased after him. As he young warner ran down the hill, he bumped into Slappy. She fell to the ground and William rushed over to help her up.

"Ugh... What did I hit my head on?" Yakko rubbed his head, Wakko pointed to the right and Yakko turned to see a young squirrel. She looked much older than him but was still young.

"Hey, who are you?" Wakko asked before Yakko could open his mouth and ask the same thing.

"I'm Slappy, you seemed to have bumped into me." She chuckled.

"She's going to be staying with us, until the Fall." William looked at both Wakko and Yakko.

"Really? Can we still play in the castle?" Wakko ran around his father while Yakko watched with his hands were behind his back.

"Well, you can't go around breaking things in the castle. I think you two drove Schwartz crazy a couple hours ago." William patted Wakko on the head and pulled out a surprise for him. It was a red cap, it was perfectly sewed and made by his own mother.

"It's for me?" Wakko didn't know what to do with it. He tried to wear the cap like it was a pair of pants. His father chuckled at the sight of this and helped Wakko.

"No no... It goes on your head, son." William took the cap and placed it on his head.

"Oh! That's much better!" Wakko was excited.

"Hey William, we have to get going, it was nice seeing you!" Scratchansniff called from afar.

"It was nice to see you guys too!" William waved at them as they waved back and were on their way.

"Do you think they will come in the Fall to pick up Slappy?" Yakko yawned.

"I'm not going back with them. I'm going to find my own place." Slappy chuckled.

"That sounds good. Better to learn how to live on your own than to be dependent." William replied, he finally beckoned everyone to come inside with Schwartz called out to them. It was going to be dinner time soon.

* * *

 **Somewhere at tavern...**

Salazar was with four other men, they were eating a another bar. The piano music was playing in the background from an old guy who was a very good musician. The angry guard was drinking five beers that afternoon. Frustrated at the fact that he couldn't be the future king of Acme Falls. He wanted to get rid of the king, but he wasn't sure how he could do that with all of the others in his way.

"Sir... Do you really want more beer? You just had five glasses." The bar tender was worried about him, but Salazar pushed back.

"Yes! Get me another glass! I'm not going to just sit here and not get served!" Salazar banged on the table, he was fueled with anger. The other men decided to ask him questions at last.

"Salazar, sir. What do you plan to do? I mean we can't just sit here and do nothing. You have to have an idea." The first man spoke.

"I have no other option than to kill the king... But we have to think of a plan to get the others away from the castle..." Salazar was thinking hard.

"I know that on Christmas of next year, he won't be doing a castle celebration..." The second man grinned.

"Wait! Are you sure? As in no guest or no guards?" Salazar looked into the man's eyes.

"Y-yes sir. I think I've heard him talk about that a while ago. And what's great about that is that you get to kill those warners..." The second man continued to let his evil grin show.

"Well now... Next Christmas is pretty far, but that gives us enough time to plan things out..." Salazar was thinking of ideas. When the bar tender came with his beer, Salazar chugged it down and looked up at the bar tender.

"Are you wanting another-?" The bar tender was cut off.

"No... Where is my bill?" Salazar gave him a look. The bar tender quickly took out the bill from his stitched up pocket and handed it to the guard.

Salazar took a gander at the bill as his eyes popped out of his head, the bill read:

~ _ **The Tavern Bar Bill**_

 _Six beers... 9500 gold_

 _A plate of eggs... 400 gold_

 _total: 9900 gold._ ~

"I owe this much! This bill couldn't be correct can it!?" Salazar looked up at the bar tender.

"That is the correct price sir, this place is fancy. Didn't you know that?" The bar tender pointed to everyone in the bar, they were wearing fancy old fashioned outfits.

"Grrr... Fine! Take all the gold I have..." Salazar gave the bar tender 9,900 gold and he and his men left the bar that afternoon. Night fall was starting to come as it was getting dark, Salazar and his men made their way home. Salazar's home was William's castle, he wasn't going there though, he was going to an alley near town. He didn't want to live under the roof of William's fancy castle anymore. He was stressed and tired of being ignored, only to be noticed by two zany children who now even forgotten about him.

He looked back and saw a few children walking over to a wishing well. He turned back and thought while sitting on a log, he placed his face in his hands and let out a few tears. He didn't know what to do during the mean time while he planned out William's death.

"The king will fall... Someday I will return to that castle and ruin his reign as mine will begin next year. No more Yakko and that little brother of his!" Salazar got up and wiped away his tears as he slipped back into his secret place, it was underground in an abandoned house in the village.

* * *

 **At the castle...**

"Hey dad! Can we play some more games tonight, I'm not sleepy!" Wakko was running around until he let out a yawn.

"You are pretty tired to me young one. Come now, it's time for bed." William picked up Wakko and came into Yakko's room.

"Oh? Wakko isn't sleepy?" Yakko laughed a little.

"He is. He's just a bit stubborn that's all." William chuckled, Wakko was placed into his bed which was a few feet away from Yakko's bed.

"Dad, can you tell me a bed time story?" Wakko finally asked him while pointing to a book on the shelf near Yakko's side of the room.

"Of course, if Yakko doesn't mind." William looked at Wakko's older brother who was alredy asleep as he spoke.

"Well, I guess he doesn't mind..." William sighed as he took a book from the shelf and walked back over to Wakko.

"Oooh? Faboo! What story are we reading?" Wakko looked at the front cover.

"It's Goldy Locks and The Three Bears." William replied as he opened the book, Wakko looked down at the pictures with delight as he took a liking to the characters rather quickly.

Slappy was near the door, she was hearing William read a story to Wakko. She sighed as the queen came down stairs and touched his shoulder which made her jump.

"Oh! It's you..." Slappy took a deep breath and looked up at Bobesca.

"You couldn't sleep?" Bobesca sat down on the first step. Slappy sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. It's very hard to..." Slappy replied while looking at the queen and then back down again.

"I get it... I lost my mother. She was really kind and loved to help others and she would always go out of her way to fight if she had to." Bobesca told Slappy her story, the young squirrel looked up at her, surprised at what she said.

"How strong was your mother?" Slappy proceeded to ask as Bobesca continued.

"She was very tough. she knew what to do when we were in trouble. Where I used to live, things were harsh. The people were treated like slaves. My mother was not going to live like one for long. It's how I've ended up with William." The queen continued.

"What happen to your mother though? Is she still around? Do you visit her?" Slappy was confused to why she wasn't with her mother.

"Well... She... Passed away... I was off on my own at the time and found William. But a few days after we met, my mother had died during that time. I don't know how or if she was murdered, but... She was a great mother." Bobesca finished her story. Slappy finally had time to put in her opinion.

"That's horrible... To come back and see your mother like that. Come to think of it, both of my parents abandoned me. Both of them were killed, I got a letter from some guy about it. I knew the guy when I was very little but I can't remember his name." Slappy replied.

"I feel bad that you never had parents to get you through all these harsh times." Bobesca got up slowly.

"Thanks for sitting with me." Slappy smiled a little.

"Sure. Come on now. There is an empty room, why don't we get you some blankets and pillows and you can make yourself at home here." Bobesca got out a couple of blankets from the master bedroom and came down to the third room and lit up the candles in the room.

Once Slappy was settled in bed, Bobesca blow out the candles and blew kiss to her before heading to bed.

William finally finished reading Wakko a story as the young warner was already asleep, he bent down and gave his son a kiss on his forehead before straightening up and blowing out the candles.

"Good night my little ones." William whispered as he slowly shut the door. He went back up stairs and met his wife in there.

"It's about time..." Bobesca purred while getting into the bed. William proceeded into the room and got out his night clothes and went into the bathroom. He was going to take a shower and get ready for bed.

Bobesca spoke with him for the time being.

"William, I think we should start planting the garden I was thinking of." Bobesca called to him.

William turned off the water when he heard her speak about the garden that they planned to create in the front yard.

"Oh? The garden! I forgot about that project, why don't we start on it in the Fall? If we want a bunch of those rare flowers, they will take a while to grow and if we start in the Fall, they should grow by next spring." William replied while getting out of the shower and drying himself off. He finally got dressed in his night clothes and went back over to the bed.

"Well, that sounds like a great idea... We can start on the 21st day." Bobesca thought of what their court yard would look like. All of the flowers spreaded out on the grass, Yakko and Wakko enjoying it all while she walked through the garden.

"The 21st day it is my love..." William got into the bed.

"William... What if we had one more?" Bobesca asked, this made William feel a little uneasy, but he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Another one? We already got two we have to worry about." William chuckled before blowing out the candle on his side of the night stand.

"I know but... I might be having another one. Not very soon, but next year." Bobesca softly spoke.

"Well, at least that will give us time to get Wakko and Yakko in training." William laughed.

"William, why must you be so funny?" His wife giggled before blowing out the candle on her side of the bed.

"Good night my love." William smiled at her.

"Good night." Bobesca yawned and went to sleep. William was left to think about their third child and what it would be like. He didn't want his wife feeling hurt every time she had to push as hard as she did with their two sons.

"She's having another one next year... I do hope she will get through giving her last birth..." William thought aloud to himself as he turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

 **In the fall...**

Yakko was outside with his little brother, they were playing in the leaves while their parents watched from afar. Yakko was trying to hide from Wakko to playfully scare him, but Wakko was always a few step ahead of him.

"Boo!" Wakko shouted.

"Whoa!" Yakko fell over on his back.

Slappy came outside to see what was going on. She looked at William and Bobesca.

"What is going on?" Slappy yawned.

"Oh? Yakko and Wakko are just playing in the leaves, did you want to join them?" Bobesca giggled.

"No thanks. I'm headed out. A deal is a deal, right?" Slappy bowed down to the king before carrying her bags.

"Are you sure you want to leave this early?" William looked at her, his eyes filled with worry.

"Ah pops, no need to worry about me. I'm older than your boys. I can handle myself!" Slappy made her way out of the castle court yard and into the forest of Acme Falls. Yakko turned and saw her leaving.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yakko shouted at her, but she didn't hear him. Wakko was caught off guard and tripped, he came over to Yakko.

"Is Slappy okay?" Wakko was tugging at his brother's slacks.

"Yes, but she's going somewhere." Yakko looked off into the distance.

"She's going to find herself a new home. It's for the best." William patted Wakko on the head again.

"Hey dad, where will we live once we become adults like you and mom?" Wakko finally asked him. William laughed and finally answered.

"You are living at the castle still, but that's if you want to live in it. It's your home once I pass on." William explained.

"Oh... So we can live fancy for free?" Yakko jumped in the conversation.

"Well, I still have to pay taxes every few months. It's not an easy job..." William answered.

"Yes, your father has to protect the townsfolk, come up with speeches when the town has problems, he has to have round table meetings every month on the 25th day and he has to go around to parties and give out opinions." His mother added.

"Sounds tough, but uuuuuhhh... I can handle it." Yakko sounded confident.

"I'm sure you can." William placed his hand on Yakko's shoulder.

"Hey come on and play with me!" Wakko beckoned his father to play with him.

"Oh? What shall we play? There's no more snow until this upcoming winter." William followed his son with Yakko and his wife following them.

"Can we all play hide and seek?" Wakko was jumping for joy.

"How about tag but even more advanced?" Yakko gave his brother a sly look.

"What about name that character!" Wakko called out.

"Why don't we all play, duck, duck, goose?" Bobesca gave out her idea. Everyone looked at her.

"How do you play, mom?" Yakko was confused.

"Yes, how do we play?" Wakko was getting excited about the new game.

Bobesca explained the rules to the game, Yakko seemed to be getting it while Wakko was still making mistakes when they started the game. He called goose on his father but didn't run to get an empty spot.

They kept on playing duck duck goose for hours that day...

* * *

 **A year later in the spring...**

After planting the garden on the 21st day on Fall, Spring came as the flowers began to grow and bloom that morning and Bobesca was already outside walking through the beautiful flowers.

"I planted a garden..." She whispered.

"This looks wonderful..." Bobesca heard her son say. Yakko was walking through the garden at the front of the castle as well.

"Yes and I decided to pick out this yellow flower and make it into a pin." Bobesca smiled at him, Yakko tilted his head to one side.

"A pin? Like in someone's hair?" Yakko asked.

"Of course. I'm going to be having another one." She told her son.

"Another one?" Yakko let a smile tug at his lips as he did a dance and rolled over in the flowers.

"Is it going to be another boy? Pleas tell me mom! Please" Yakko was excited.

"I don't know yet... But I do feel like my water is..." Bobesca didn't dare say anything else, she fell to the ground, the pain was rising within her body.

"Mom? Are you alright? What water!" Yakko was worried about her.

"Go and get help!" Bobesca grunted as she held onto her stomach, clenching it as she was on her knees with one hand on the ground.

Yakko nodded and did as he was told, he ran all the way to Nurse's place, he knocked on her door super hard.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Yakko cried out. Nurse came to the door and opened it.

"What's all the fuss?" Nurse was worried about Yakko.

"It's mom! She's hurting!" Yakko cried.

"We better get to her then!" Nurse got some supplies ready. She called the other nurses out to help her.

"You know what's going on?" Yakko was suddenly confused to why Nurse had all the delivery supplies out already. Scratchansniff come out at last looking down at Yakko.

"Let's go Yakko! Your mother might be in terrible pain!" The doctor called to him, Yakko ran behind him the whole way back to the castle court yard where his mother was laying, in the flowers.

"Is she alright?" Yakko was worried, he saw Wakko and his father far away from her.

"Yakko, it's best if you don't watch." Nurse and her friends got in the way of his view. Yakko wanted to know why he wasn't allowed to see her.

"But, she's my mom!" Yakko whimpered.

"She's our mom!" Wakko reminded him, they were both worried about her.

""Is she going to be alright? Yakko turned to the red headed nurse who gave him a hopeful smile.

"Yes. She will be. She's giving birth right now." She replied.

Bobesca was only grunting this time, she tried not to scream since her boys would get scared. Wakko squeezed his father's hand tightly while looking at the flowers, he was distracting himself from the grunting sounds that were coming from his mother.

"It will be alright, Wakko. She will be fine, we have to put our trust in her." William hugged Wakko. Yakko joined the hug as he turned around to see that the Nurse's were backing away now and a little wailing sound was heard.

"She did it! Faboo!" Wakko cheered, he was the first one to rush over to her. The wailing noise was now reduced to whimpering and sniffling.

Bobesca saw her son coming as the Nurse's sat her up. She was holding a young female warner in her arms. The female warner was wrapped neatly in a pink blanket, she was still sniffling and whimpering. Wakko slowly started to lean in and look at the baby. Yakko stood afar, he didn't want to startle the new born baby.

"It's alright, Yakko, you can go over there and meet your new sibling. Let's meet her together." William reached out his hand to him, Yakko took it and the walked over to the queen.

"So? Is it another male?" William chuckled.

"No. It's a girl." Bobesca smiled at her husband, William gave her a look.

"Aw, she's cute, mom. What are you going to name her?" Wakko asked.

"Well... I was thinking about naming her... Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third." His mother replied. Wakko was now left confused.

"What? I don't get it? Why the third?" He didn't understand why she would give their sibling such a long name.

"It's my name but it's, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Second." She giggled.

"Oh? But uuuuuuuh... Can we call her by a shorter name?" Yakko wondered.

"Well... I was also thinking about calling her Dot. It can be her nick name. That why we won't have such a hard time calling her by her name." Bobesca replied making Wakko and Yakko more happier.

"Can we call her Dottie?" Yakko giggled.

"It depends on if she'll like that." Bobesca chuckled. William reached out to hold Dot.

"May I?" William gave his daughter a look while smiling at her.

"Sure. She is adorable..." Bobesca handed him the young warner. Dot's whimpering was reduced to silence as she was asleep.

"So have you decided on either name?" Nurse was finally able to cut in on the moment.

"Well on her birth certificate, could you put in her full name and her nick name on the bottom of her full name?" Bobesca still wanted her to be known by two names.

"Of course. Scratchansniff can you print both names on her birth certificate, please? The nick name on the bottom of the full name." Nurse handed a permanent pen and a blank sheet of old brown paper to him.

"Of course Nurse, I'll get right on that. I will be be right back." Scratchansniff happily went back to their house to sign off on Dot's birth certificate.

"Can I get some help over here?" Bobesca was still on the ground, tired out from giving her last birth.

"Sure thing." William handed Dot to Yakko, he held her in his arms.

"She's cute..." Yakko looked at his baby sister with awe and so did Wakko.

"Come on boys. Follow me." William called to them. Yakko and Wakko exchanged glances and then followed their father into the castle. Nurse watched them before going back to get the birth certificate from her assistant.

* * *

 **In the castle...**

Bobesca and William were preparing for taking care of Dot. They already bought her a bunch of clothes she could wear. Dot was in her cradle sleeping, her name was printed on the front of it.

"William, do you think she will like this yellow dress?" Bobesca held it out. William answered her question.

"I think so.. Oh? What is that on the night stand?" William picked it up the small object.

"Oh? Did Yakko place that in here? I must have dropped that flower pin I made. I picked it off a yellow flower." Bobesca replied.

"Is it for Dot?" William smiled as he questioned her.

"Of course you silly goose! It's to make her look pretty!" Bobesca gave him a look as if she wanted him to already catch that.

"I thought it was for you?" William noticed that his wife wore flower pins all of the time.

"Oh. That is understandable since I do wear flower pins." Bobesca rolled her eyes, she finally decided to lay down in the bed. Her body still ached from giving birth to their daughter. Yakko and Wakko were hear playing around in the castle hall.

"Hey! I bet you can't even catch me!" Wakko ran far down the hall. Yakko went after him, they passed a whole bunch of door ways and paths.

"I've never been down this far into the castle..." Wakko stopped and started walking.

"I haven't either... Ms Schwartz would always stop me from coming down here. I guess she's off duty." Yakko shrugged.

Wakko and Yakko started looking around down the deep corridors of the castle, they heard a snapping sound as the looked to their left, there was a brown old looking door. Yakko was the first one to walk over to it.

"Wakko, stay back. I'll check it out." Yakko walked leaned closer to the brown door, he placed the side of his face on it, trying to hear what was inside the secret room. He slowly opened up the door as it creaked, he noticed the dim light in the room. It was coming from a torch as he took it. He beckoned his little brother to follow him inside. Wakko gulped before following his older brother into the room.

"I wonder why dad never told us about this place..." Wakko was looking around, there was a lot of old boxes in the room. Yakko saw a golden box in front of them, but he walked passed it. He wanted to know where the snapping sound was coming from.

"Hey Yakko! Where is that sound coming from?" Wakko asked out loud.

"I'm looking." Yakko slipped under and old desk and felt the floor move a little to the left. Yakko launched the table over to the other side of the room as it landed on the old boxes while Wakko saw an opening.

"Hey... I think those are extra stairs." Wakko pointed at the floor. Yakko removed the entire piece of the floor to reveal the stairs. It was a path to an underground room.

"This must be an underground room..." Yakko and his little brother were about to go down to the stairs when they heard their father shouting their names.

"Yakko! Wakko! Come out of there!" William shouted, his voice sounded stern.

"Uh oh..." They both said in unison.

They ran out of the room after Yakko quickly placed the piece of the floor boards back on the hidden stairway. They both came over to him.

"What are you two doing in here?" William was worried about them.

"We wanted to know what you are hiding down there." Yakko replied while Wakko was making faces behind his father's back.

"It's nothing important. It's off limits, it's forbidden. I told Schwartz not to let you boys down here. The same goes for your sister." William replied.

"Aw... But will you just show us?" Wakko pouted.

"No. Please stay at the front of the hall at all times. Somethings are not meant to be found." William answered.

"You are hiding something, what is it?" Yakko playfully jumped around him.

"It's just... Nothing." William sighed.

"Alright, we won't go down there." Wakko hugged his father.

"Good... Why don't you both go outside and play. It's still daylight out." William pointed to the window to show it was still morning.

"Okay!" Yakko cheered and Wakko followed his brother outside. William watched them before closing the castle doors.

* * *

 **Outside of the castle...**

Yakko and Wakko were outside playing, they decided to run to the back of the castle, they gasped when they noticed a secret entrance there.

"Hey, I wonder if this outside entrance is connected with the entrance in that room..." Yakko was starting to get ideas. Wakko only shrugged, he took out his little mallet in case they were attacked.

"Let's go in." Wakko grinned.

Yakko was leading the way as they went into the secret entrance. They saw how big the secret room was and they heard more snapping sounds.

"It's coming from here!" Yakko called Wakko. The young warner came over and saw something.

"What is that?" Wakko could barely make out the object.

"I don't know and dad has this cage locked." Yakko tired to open it but he couldn't.

"Let's go back outside, I don't want to get into more trouble." Wakko was getting scared.

"Alright, come on, we will find out later." Yakko sighed.

They both went back outside to lay in the garden of flowers while looking at the clouds that morning. They wanted to know what their father was hiding but they would have to wait in the future when it was time.

* * *

 **More years later...**

Yakko was now 14 years old, Wakko was 8 and Dot was 5. They were all getting ready to go somewhere with their mother as William decided to stay behind that morning. It was winter again as the snow covered the ground once more as the garden died off from the snow.

"So where did you say we were going, mom?" Wakko asked her as they were all dressed up for the winter weather that day.

"I never told you three, but I have a sister. Her name is Macy." Bobesca replied.

"Are we going to visit her?" Yakko was excited.

"Yes we are." Bobesca answered with a nod.

"Oh! Will she think I'm cute in this pink winter dress?" Dot started dancing.

"Oh of course! I wrote her a long letter about the day I had you." Bobesca laughed.

"You did? I thought you would keep us a secret until we see her!" Dot playfully pouted while her brothers looked at her in a funny way.

Finally they made their way to Macy's house. They were going to visit her for a little while as William decided to watch the castle in case intruders tried to get in.

Nurse was walking by when she noticed them.

"Hey! You guys are growing!" Nurse called to them.

"Of course we are!" All three warners called back in unison. Dot giggled at the end.

"What happened to, Hellllloooooo Nurse?" Bobesca laughed as she walked.

"Oh, we got a bit tired of that for now, right Wakko?" Yakko turned to his little brother.

"Not me! But it's not fun when I have to say it alone." Wakko replied while carrying his medium sized mallet behind his back. Dot was behind her brothers the whole way there.

Once they reached Macy's house, Bobesca knocked on the door. The warner brothers and the warner sister were behind her as a female brown warner opened the door. She fully came out and hugged her sister.

"Oh Bobesca, it's been a while! Ever since I heard about you having children, I am so pleased to see you have come." Macy cried.

"I'm okay sis. These are my young children. Meet Yakko, Wakko and Dot." Bobesca introduced her children to her sister.

"We're the warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko introduced themselves in unison.

"And the warner sister!" Dot finished the final part of their introduction.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Macy. I have children of my own, but they like staying hidden. They are scared because of what happened to their father." Macy sighed.

"Oh! What happened to-" Bobesca was cut off when Macy placed her hand on her mouth.

"It's not important at the moment, you came here to visit. It's best that we have a good time, yeah?" Macy smiled a little.

"Oh yes. Sorry if I asked, may we come in?" Bobesca asked politely.

"Yes you may. Come on in." Macy had them sit on the couch as she called her two young ones down.

"Nakko! Rakko! Come on down! We have visitors!" Macy called them. She came back over to the couch where Bobesca and her children were sitting.

"Would you all like some hot chocolate? I don't mind making you all some." Macy asked as Wakko raised his hand.

"Oh! Me! I want some! Please!" Wakko cheered. Yakko and Dot nodded.

"I'll be alright. I don't want any at the moment." Bobesca replied.

"Alright, I'll make some for the kids." Macy went into her kitchen and started making the kids hot chocolate that morning.

Finally Yakko looked over to his right and saw four feet coming down the stairs. A pair of black and white feet and a pair of brown and white feet until their faces were fully shown.

The black warner was wearing red slack and a night shirt while the brown warner was wearing gray slacks and a black night shirt. Both of them yawned and stretched. They were sleeping all morning long.

"Who are these kids, mom?" The brown warner asked.

"Oh, those are our guests. Cousins to be exact." Macy called from the kitchen. "Bobesca is your aunt." She added.

"Hello! We're the warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko announced.

"And the warner sister!" Dot introduced herself again.

"I'm Rakko and this is my older brother, Nakko." The brown warner introduced himself and his brother.

"Yep. I'm Nakko." The grumpy warner rolled his eyes.

"So how are you two doing? What do you both like to do?" Bobesca asked them.

"Well. We just stay inside." Nakko admitted while Rakko's eyes were looking at the floor.

"I've heard about what happened, but don't let that stop you boys from going out doors." Bobesca tried cheering them up.

"Well... Can we visit you all at your place someday?" Rakko finally asked.

"Nothing wrong with that cousin!" Yakko came over to Rakko and hugged him, the brown warner didn't feel comfortable with a random hug coming from someone he barely knew.

"Oh... I should have taken the boys to visit you when I had the chance." Macy came into the living room with the hot chocolate.

"It's fine. I should have visited you before I had Yakko. I figured your boys would know me better." Bobesca replied.

"Well, let's enjoy our hot cocoa and play a couple of board games." Macy placed the drinks down as everyone took a glass except for Bobesca who sat there and watched the kids play an older version of Monopoly. The pieces were wooden soldiers and other characters made out of wood.

Rakko and Nakko were starting to get to know Yakko, Wakko, Dot and Bobesca. They wanted to know their uncle as well.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Dot has finally made it into the world! They go over to their aunt's house and get to meet their cousins, Nakko and Rakko! (You guys might have thought I forgot about them, but I didn't. I wanted to place them into the story a little bit better so that their history is shared as well!) As for Yakko and Wakko exploring more the castle, I wanted to make them have more fun while Dot was being cared for! But they are all here now! Thanks for reading, chapter 4 may be coming soon! I don't know when, but soon. ^w^**


	4. Salazar Snaps

**Sorry for the long wait... I've been busy, I work at a call center everyday for now and things were a bit... Zany. That's all can say about my life right now, things are just in my way and I can finally post up this chapter.**

 **And Plotz and Ralph were sent away for trying to write this chapter. (I'm too lazy to insert a small intro for this part, maybe next time I will post something fun before the chapter begins.)**

 **Enjoy and thanks for the kind reviews, I'm doing my hardest to improve on a lot of things in this story. ^w^**

* * *

After the whole day of spending time with Macy and her children, the young warners and their mother went back home for the day. From behind a tree, Salazar stood there, watching them all.

"You'll get what's coming to you all. Don't worry, my plan is going to unfold." The angry guard turned to his soldiers, they were waiting for his orders.

"So what are we doing tonight, again?" One soldier asked while looking at his leader. Salazar, annoyed at him, turns and gets in his face, he whispers to him.

"We are going to get rid of the king and queen and then we are going to kill their children as well. All of them. No more Yakko and no more warners. It's already over..." Salazar whispered before the soldier could say anything else. Salazar finally turns back around takes a good look at Macy before grinning. Behind him are his soldiers as one soldier has three mean and grumpy dogs leashed up with ropes on their muzzles, they all let out a growl.

"I think our plan will start with her though..." Salazar snickered, he turned to a soldier with wacky black hair, his clothes were torn a bit and his blue eyes were looking at him.

"What is it, man?" The soldier gave Salazar a look, he didn't know what he was going to do.

"You and Trevor will go in with your weapons and get rid of that woman. If you haven't heard, Bobesca's got a sister. If you kill her, we can get Bobesca out of the castle first as I will handle the king." Salazar ordered.

"I thought we were making them run away, man." The wacky haired soldier complained but the guard got in his face.

"I SAID KILL HER! DO AS I TELL YOU AND DON'T YOU DARE HOLD BACK!" Salazar drew his sword at him as the man nodded quickly and took out his dagger and Trevor followed him. The blonde guy kicked the door open as he stepped inside of Macy's house followed by the wacky haired man. Salazar drew back his sword and beckoned the others to follow him.

* * *

They slowly made their way back into the village. They were met by two new village cops. Salazar walked passed the tall fat one as the small fat one tried to welcome them, but he was ignored.

"Daaah, what's going on?" The tall fat man wearing a blue shirt, a hat and blue pants asked as he turned around and saw Salazar walking off with his men.

"I don't know, but it's best that we warn the king! As new village cops we have to protect him!" The small fat man wearing green cloths and a hat replied.

"Duuuaauh, but what if we get killed?" The tall fat one was scared just thinking about what Salazar would do.

"Ralph you dope they won't kill us! We'll take a short cut! Come on!" The smaller one snorted as he ran around Scratchansniff's small cola stand and went into the forest, there he found a path that took them to the castle much faster. Ralph followed him but he still wasn't so sure about the plan, he was sweating heavily just thinking about all of the trouble they'd be in.

"Plotz, Duuuh, I wanna tell you that this feeling I got is a creepy feeling. I think we should send for a guard or two..." Ralph whined and complained but Plotz wasn't listening. Once the two made it to the castle, the ran into the backyard of the castle as they both heard the sound of barking.

"Oh boy, do you think they have a few puppies?" Plotz quickly turned around to see a soldiers and Salazar himself and the one soldier that was holding three of the dogs by their leashes.

"Well, well, well, I guess the king ordered new guards to protect his little ass... You know, I'm going into that castle neither way and you two can't stop me." Salazar's grin made Ralph and Plotz feel uneasy. Plotz gulped while Ralph was shaking, the growling dogs made him want to melt into the snow below his own feet as he turned to Plotz for an idea.

* * *

In the castle...

William was getting a little worried about his queen and his children, he's never been without them for so long before. He was reading a book to keep his mind from worrying so much, but even that wasn't helping.

Suddenly, a bottle flew into the king and queen's room. William heard a 'clink!' sound and went over to the window of the room and noticed a small bottle on the floor with a rolled up letter inside. He took the rolled up paper out of the bottle and unrolled it slowly. He read a few lines as his eyes grew wider and wider with worry.

The letter read:

 _"Oh my goodness! Bobesca, I came over to Macy's house to check on her and the boys since they invited me over today only to find her body and a bunch of blood left over on the floor! You may want to come over and see what's been done, I got her out of that house and her boys are no where to be seen, I've tried to send my own dog to find them, but no avail! They have gone missing! I'm very sorry about your sister Ms Bobesca, I pray that you will be okay after taking the time to read this. I'm so sorry hun."_

 _ **~ Diana Clover**_

William looked up from the letter and quickly went through his things, he was planning on going out to see Diana Clover but Schwartz come into the room.

"Oh! William, Bobesca and the boys are back! Come on down now, don't be so worried, she's fine!" Schwartz excitedly took his hand. William was going to tell her about the letter he still held in his hand but he stayed silent.

The castle doors opened as Bobesca and the kids entered the hall. Dot quickly ran over to her father with excitement as Yakko watched. Wakko got out of his mother's grasp as he ran over to his father as well and asked him a bunch of questions.

"So what did you do today Da Doo! Did you miss us?" Wakko wondered as William had to keep them calm. It was becoming a series matter.

"Yes Wakko, I missed all of you, but I have some horrible news this afternoon... I'm so sure if you'll all handle it too well..." William's smile turned into a deep frown. Bobesca knew it by the look on his face that something wasn't quite right.

"Honey, what's really going on? Did something happen while we were away?" Bobesca sounded very concerned, her eyes grew a bit big.

William cleared his throat and handed her the letter that came into the window a few minutes ago.

"Someone threw this in our window. They go by the name of Diana Clover." William didn't dare to look back up at his queen. The worried queen took the letter and read it word for word as tears started to form in her eyes, her lips were trembling. This made Yakko look super concerned, Dot and Wakko stopped chasing each other around the room to see their mother in tears. She covered her face as the letter was dropped to the ground. Ms Schwartz picked up the letter and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Oh! Oh my lord! Macy died? But... But I thought she was alive when you all went over to her place!" Schwartz went into a panic.

"I just left... What happened?" Bobesca sobbed.

"I don't know, I just got the letter." William sadly replied, he looked down at the floor.

"Dad, what happened to aunt Macy?" Dot wondered.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Yakko didn't understand either. Wakko only watched the scene play, he was wondering about his aunt too.

"She passed away... Unfortunately, it wasn't a simple passing, she was... Murdered..." Bobesca hissed, she ran up the stairs and William ran after her and so did the kids.

"Mom! Wait!" Yakko, Wakko and Dot shouted after her, she slammed the door shut, too angry and frustrated to come out.

"Let's leave her alone. She's been through enough now..." Schwartz sighed, she took the letter and placed it on the table near the kitchen area.

They all didn't say much for the rest of the day...

* * *

That night, Yakko finally heard his mother. She was in Dot's room with William. He calmly got out of the bed and heard them telling her a story. Yakko knew that his mother didn't want them to worry even though she was still upset about her sister's death.

Yakko put the side of his face to the door so that he could listen in.

"Once upon a time a brave knight married a beautiful princess and had two sons. And we wanted a daughter too." William began the story.

"And is that me?" Dot asked with a small smile.

"Yep, so we planted a garden all over the kingdom and the first day of spring all of those flowers bloomed. And out of the prettiest flower came you!" Bobesca continued from where he left off.

"Oh really!? Dot looked up at he parents.

"Yes." William chuckled a little as he looked at his queen.

"Yes my dear." Bobesca started to smile trying to hold in her sadness from the news that happened that day.

They then continued the story.

"So the knight and your mother took you home." William added.

"And what else happened?" Dot wanted to hear more of the story.

"Well, we wanted to ask you, who is the cutest girl?" Bobesca continued.

"I am!" Dot answered with a laugh.

"How did you ever get so cute?" William and Bobesca asked in unison.

"I was born that way!" Dot giggled.

"Well tell us your name, young lady." William playfully added.

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, but you can call me Dot!" The young warner replied.

"Can we call you Dottie?" Both parents asked.

"No, just Dot. Call me Dottie and you die!" Dot's happiness turned into a sassy look.

This made her parents laugh as they finally tickled her, making her laugh too.

Yakko heard all of the fun from the outside, he finally smiled, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

"I like that story." Dot yawned and finally fell asleep. Her parents both got up and gave her a kiss before leaving her room. William blew out the candle and he went back to his room with his queen.

Yakko quickly ran back into his room and went back into the bed.

"Oh William, do you think Macy's death was my fault? Has someone been following us?" Bobesca was looking down at the floor.

"Oh no... No no no. It's not your fault this has happened, look at me." William stopped while grabbing both of her hands.

"None of this happened because of you... You left her house and she was fine, correct?" William continued to look at her.

"Correct, but when was the letter sent? And who is Diana Clover?" Bobesca wondered.

"I don't know, but they know Macy and they know you somehow." William replied while looking away from her.

"What is it?" Bobesca was worried about him again.

"I just, never met your sister before. You've told me stories, but I have not seen her." William was a bit disappointed. His queen smiled a little and embraced him in a hug, the king returned it.

Finally Bobesca and her king went to bed. But something outside was waiting for them...

* * *

Salazar had both village cops by his side. Forced upon an agreement, they followed his orders only. The wacky haired man and Trevor returned with the blood on their daggers.

"Ah, good, you both managed to kill her. And now we wait... She may decided to leave and go looking for the person who wrote the letter." Salazar's evil face grew more and more. He was becoming darker inside than he was outside.

"And they are probably wondering who Diana Clover is!" Trevor laughed, he fell down into the snow, cackling.

"Duuuh... Who is Diana Clover?" Ralph asked as Salazar turned and answered his question.

"There is no Diana Clover, it was part of the plan! We wrote that letter to get Bobesca and that's what we are going to do!" Salazar hissed making Ralph silent.

"So why are we in this mess?" Plotz wondered.

"You'll never understand, the king is using you! If you want to live, then I suggest you follow our lead this time." Salazar answered his question, Plotz didn't say anything else as he allowed them to continue their plan.

Finally they heard the castle doors open, the soldiers got up quickly from their crouched positions to fire at the queen, but it was only Yakko who looked at the guards.

"Hey, uuuuh... I was only going out for a little while this late, but I'm going back in..." Yakko was about to turn but Salazar got in front of him.

"Well if your mother isn't out here tonight, it looks like we get you!" Salazar growled as he picked up Yakko by his neck.

"Hey! What are you doing Salazar! Are you okay!?" Yakko was trying to escape from his grasp, Ralph and Plotz were horrified by what they just saw.

"Uh! King sir! Please, put the kid down! He's not the one your after, right? Let's not be so hasty!" Plotz was trying to keep the evil guard calm but he continued to choke Yakko.

Wakko was in his room sleeping until he heard shouting and yelling. He yawned and sat up while rubbing his eyes as he slowly opened to the door. He looked over the railing of the stairs to see that Yakko was being held up by Salazar. Wakko gasped.

From below he could he hear Salazar say a few words.

"Go inside and get the other ones!" Salazar ordered. Ms Schwartz was hearing the sounds of yelling for herself along with the sound of barking dogs. She rushed out of her room and noticed that Salazar held Yakko by the throat.

"You of all people have ruined my days of being king!" Salazar shouted at the young warner who couldn't breathe.

"YOU PUT HIM DOWN NOW!" A voice was heard, Salazar whipped around and saw Schwartz. Yakko was able to look at her, but he could't speak.

"Oh you need to shut up!" Salazar let's go of Yakko who falls to the ground, taking heavy breaths as he was able to breathe again. Salazar took a chair from the corner of the hall and threw it at her.

Schwartz dodged the chair and took out her umbrella and used it as a weapon.

Mean while, Wakko was running up the stairs to get his mother and father.

"Mom! Dad! Help! There is something wrong with this guard! He's got them attacking us!" Wakko shouted until he was caught by a thin guard who held him by his tail.

"You're not going anywhere. It's the end of the line for you, kid!" The guard said darkly as he was about to drag Wakko with him, but they heard a door slam open.

"Wakko!?" William was really in a panic as he saw his son being held by his tail.

"Oh? King William, what a surprise to see you, if you take one more step, we will kill him!" The guard grinned as he took out a dagger.

"What has gotten into you Spencer?" William looked at the thin guard who laughed.

"You don't care about us!" Spencer growled.

"What? Who said that?" William wanted to get his son from the guard's hands but with the dagger held out at the young warner, there was nothing he could do until he saw the guard get hit by something in the dark as he released Wakko.

It was Bobesca! She must have crept up from behind when he wasn't looking.

Wakko ran over to his father.

"Dad! I have to tell you something! Some crazy man is down stairs! He's attacking Yakko and Schwartz!" Wakko huffed and puffed.

"What? Who is he?" William rushed passed his son who was about to follow but Bobesca grabbed Wakko by the arm.

"No no! Don't you go down there! It's dangerous!" Bobesca quickly went into Dot's room and woke her up.

"Dot! Wake up! It's time for us to leave! We got to go now!" Her mother called. Dot woke up as she was dragged away, their mother was up stairs in the master bedroom.

* * *

William was finally down stairs as he saw a guard and Schwartz attacking each other while Yakko was trying to join in on the battle.

"Salazar?" William was confused, the evil guard turned to face the king.

"You finally came down... Listen, the truth is, I'm tired of picking up after your crap! I'm tired of this whole thing of me sitting behind on the side lines!" Salazar growled as he approached William.

From the side window, Plotz and Ralph watched, they hated to see things end this way.

"Let's go inside and help them!" Plotz shouted out loud only to get a lot of guards to point their guns at them in a circle.

"Or not..." Ralph gulped.

The battle between Salazar and William was about to begin as he was thinking about Bobesca, but he knew if he ran up to protect her, he would be leading the danger to them.

"So, you're tired of me? For no reason at all..." William looked back at Yakko.

"Yes, I'm tired of you... All you ever think about is those lousy kids! Those annoying warners!" Salazar shouted at him.

"That's not true, I said you would be the future king. I wasn't-" William was cut off by Salazar's insults. Yakko quickly rushed away without Salazar noticing, he made his way up the stairs to see if his mother and his siblings were okay.

"YOU MEANT TO RUIN MY LIFE!" Salazar drew out his sword. From the other side of the room a guard released the three dogs as they chased Schwartz down the hall, she made it to her room in time as they barked at her for a long time.

"I didn't ruin your life! I gave you kindness! I gave you a place to sleep in the castle! I gave you that medal of honor when you ranked number one above all guards! Salazar, I gave everything to you that you ever dreamed of!" William explained while breathing heavily from dodging his sword.

"Not everything! No! I ranked number one and after that I should become king!" Salazar swiped his sword at the king, but William swiftly dodged his attack.

"Hey sir! The kids and their mother have run off! We looked everywhere but we can't find them!" A guard caught Salazar's attention.

"What!? Go and find them! Take those mutts with you!" Salazar shouted out the wacky haired man who ran back to fetch his puppies.

William had his chance to attack as he swung a chair at Salazar, hitting his chin real hard, knocking him to the floor. Salazar fought back and ripped a part of the king's robe. William growled and picked up Salazar tightly, he slammed him into the castle doors and made a run for it, knowing that he didn't want to fight. He wanted to keep his peace with his best guard.

Salazar rushed after him, knocking the big warner down. William was about to give in, but his heart made him fight back.

"I don't wish to fight you Salazar, please don't do this..." William's eyes now widened with fear.

"You should have thought about that before you decided on having children!" Salazar growled.

* * *

Bobesca and the kids were in hidden room in the castle as Dot was confused.

"Mom, what's going on?" Dot asked.

"No time to explain! Run!" She panted.

Yakko and Wakko were far ahead as they were hearing the sound of barking Yakko and his family turned to see three dogs growling and slowly approaching them.

"A secret room doesn't mean you guys can hide, man!" The wacky haired man finally found them as he ordered the dogs to attack. The three black dogs ran towards Yakko, Wakko and Dot but their mother slammed them back.

"I don't think so!" Bobesca defended her children. Wakko took out a bag full of crazy and wild items, he finally found his mallet as he smashed one of the dogs into the ground, teeth scattered every where.

"Wakko? Did you just?" Dot looked at him.

"Yep! I have to fight too!" Wakko laughed.

"No time! Let's go!" Bobesca grabbed both Wakko and Dot's hands as Yakko followed from behind, he looked back and only saw two of the dogs get back up.

"Uuuuh... We better hurry, we haven't taken care of all of them!" Yakko rushed passed his mother and his siblings.

Wakko pulled out more items from his bag and placed them on the ground. The dogs stepped in spikes, rolling balls on the ground and tripped on themselves.

"I got them now!" Wakko giggled.

"Nice job son! Let's get out of here!" Bobesca stopped when she saw a guard get in front of them.

"Where do you think your going, queen!?" A guard in red clothes stopped her in her tracks.

"Please, let us go peacefully, we don't want any trouble..." Bobesca huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath.

Dot showed her puppy eyes at the guard.

"Please let us go..." She begged.

"I'm not falling for that, kid! It's all over, it's Salazar's orders. You have to die..." The guard replied.

"But why? Aren't we cute? Or are you just gonna spare me?" Dot continued on.

"Dot, there is no time for that..." Bobesca warned her but she insisted on going with her own plan.

"Nonsense mother, I can handle it." Dot turned back to the guard.

"Are you gonna let us go or do I have to use force?" Dot was now being sassy.

The guard leaped at Dot but Bobesca took the hit, she wrestled with him as she was thrown towards the back balcony of the castle. She was dangling from the edge.

"Mother!" Dot called as she was the first one to run over to them.

"No Dot sweetie! Don't come closer! I'll be fine I promise!" Bobesca called out to her. Dot didn't know else to do. Her brothers wanted to help her too.

"Mom..." Wakko whimpered.

Yakko was about to use Wakko's mallet to save her, but his mother gave him a look. A look that made him think about his actions.

He dropped the mallet as Wakko picked it up.

"You three hit me, and it's the end of the line for your mother..." The guard gave them a dark look. Yakko, Wakko and Dot gasped.

"But she's cute like me! Don't kill her!" Dot pleaded.

"Yeah, what did we all do to deserve this? Please let mom go!" Yakko pleaded with her, they all gave the guard puppy eyes.

"Yakko, Wakko and Dot! Enough! These guards want what we have... I know that I am your mother, but you must listen to me. Go far away from here! Don't look back! I promise you that I will be behind you!" Bobesca lied, she knew that it was the end, but not for her children as they still had lives to live.

Yakko sniffled as Dot felt like crying.

"No! We can't cry sibs! Let's get going before something else happens!" Yakko turned back to look at his mother one last time before leaving. His mother gave him a warm smile while she was hanging off the balcony. Wakko placed his mallet back in his bag.

As they finally left, the guard held out a dagger at her.

"No... You won't stab me..." Bobesca decided to do what was best. She let go of the edge of the balcony and fell to her death. She closed her eyes and let herself fall. The guard snorted.

"That was easy." He grinned darkly as he walked off.

* * *

William and Salazar were still at it. William knocked Salazar into the kitchen table.

"Why won't you just give up William! I bet my puppies killed your children already!" Salazar whipped around and kicked the king in the face.

William held his cheek while looking up at the guard.

"No... You haven't won yet!" William growled as he about to give Salazar the final blow with a chair, but was stopped when he saw a guard coming down stairs. Salazar looked in the same direction.

"I have gotten rid of the queen and her kids." He said to his leader. This made William gasp in surprise and with disbelief all over his face, Salazar stabbed him in the heart with his long sword. William felt the sharp pain as he silently went limp on the ground.

His eyes focused on Salazar, tears coming out of his eyes.

"S-Salazar... Is this what you wanted?... To kill the ones who gave you almost everything you dreamed of?... Yakko... Wakko... Dot..." He looked up as memories of his children filled his mind even the memory of his wife, his love. Bobesca...

His eyes finally closed as he couldn't move or no longer feel the pain. Not even take a single breath of air anymore.

* * *

Bobesca was thinking about the same thing. She even thought about her sister before she closed her eyes and went limp outside of the castle in the back yard.

From afar Plotz and Ralph saw her.

"She fell from the balcony..." Plotz wanted to go over to her.

"Oh no..." Tears filled the cop's eyes. Ralph didn't know what to do or what to think. Finally a familiar face showed up next to them.

"Hey hey! Vhat's going on here!?" A voice was heard as Plotz and Ralph turned around to see Scratchansniff.

"Oh, what do you mean?" Plotz was trying to hide the whole fight between Salazar and the king.

"Plotz, vhat happened? I can hear shooting and clashing from afar and it's very loud. The villagers are complaining about it." Scratchansniff asked him again.

"Well you see... Well... Look..." Plotz pointed to a figure on the ground.

"Oh no! Bobesca!" Scratchansniff bent down and was now on his knees. He was trying to shake her awake.

"Bobesca! Bobesca! Wake up! Please!" Scratchansniff tried waking her up, but it was no use. Bobesca was gone.

"Can I tell yous something?" Ralph felt guilty.

"Vhere are the kids!?" Scratchansniff was now upset, he wanted to just knock them out.

"We don't know! We were forced by Salazar to join his guards in a plot to kill them! But we decided to stay outside, we tried to rush in and help, but we were threatened! We had nothing to do with this all!" Plotz explained.

"You have nothing to do with it? Then vhere is the king? I need to talk to him about this!" Scratchansniff was about to storm off to find him, but Ralph stopped him.

"Doooh no you don't. You don't want to go in theres." Ralph got in his way.

"Ralph please move it! I'm going in!" Scratchansniff insisted on going in but a few guards clicked their guns at him and then kicked him out of the castle court yard. He was sent flying all the way to his cola stand.

"Vhere are you Yakko, Wakko and Dot?" He sat there, dizzy as hell as he was knocked out cold, he lied in the snow.

* * *

Yakko, Wakko and Dot were running back to Macy's place. Dot started coughing, she was starting to get sick.

"Dot, are you alright?" Yakko held her close.

"Yes! Let's just keep on moving before they get us!" Dot coughed, the barking from the dogs were fading out. A few of the guards stopped chasing them. Wakko looked ahead and pointed at Macy's house that was coming up.

"Hey! I see it! Let's stay with her and tell her what happened!" Wakko ran faster.

"Right! Come on!" Yakko grabbed Dot's hand and they ran up to her house. Yakko opened the door, the house was empty that night. Yakko felt like he stepped in water.

"Wakko, do you have a match?" Yakko asked as Wakko took out his bag and searched for matches.

Once he found a match he handed it to Yakko who lit up the candles in the living room of the house. Yakko looked down at what he stepped in. He stepped in blood and a whole bunch of it was seen in the room.

"What happened here?" Dot was concerned.

"Remember what dad said about aunt Macy? I don't see her in here and if she was killed, she must have put up a real fight for all of this blood to be here." Yakko pondered at the sight.

"Where is Rakko and Nakko?" Wakko brought up their cousins.

"I wonder... Rakko! Nakko!" Yakko called their names, but no answer. Yakko huffed and went up the stairs to their rooms but they were empty.

"Are they here, Yakko?" Wakko was worried.

"No. They must have been in danger and ran off. Whoever was here was after them... Or maybe after us all..." Yakko tried to put the events together.

"Where will we stay? We can't live here!" Dot finally snapped Yakko back to their situation.

"Listen, let's see if we can live with Scratchy, I'm sure he may let us stay." Yakko finally thought of him.

"No! That evil guard will come after us! We must go far away! Like mom said..." Wakko was right for once. They would have to stay away from the castle now.

"You're right, Wakko. The best thing we can do is run far away. Come on sibs, we got a new home to find." Yakko beckoned them to follow.

Their new path was opening as their adventure was only beginning...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Whoa... What a chapter. Longer than expected. I wanted to make Salazar snap at this point because I don't want to keep you guys waiting for what happens to the family. William and Bobesca died to protect their children and Schwartz was hiding from it all as she was forced into her room by Salazar's guard dogs. She had not witnessed their deaths but she will be in the next chapter as well. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Chapter 5 will be coming soon... As for dialogue it's hard to get it right, hopefully it was different. Emotions have changed in this as well. Ralph and Plotz are introduced but are forced to work with Salazar. The question is, did Macy really die though? Was there a chance that she put up a good fight like Yakko insisted? And I hope the name Diana Clover got a few laughs as there is no such person in this story! XD**

 **Thanks for reading! The reviews are awesome so far! Thanks! ^w^**


	5. Everyone's Problems

**Plotz: So Ralph, why don't you write this upcoming chapter? The artist/story writer is dead now.**

 **BlackLouie: I'm dead? Really? Seriously? Do you wanna die!?**

 **Plotz: Oh no! He's back!**

 **Ralph: Duuh, let's get outta heres!**

 **BlackLouie: Yeah you two idiots better run! God!**

 **Sorry about the long wait folks, life and my work schedule. Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Yakko was far ahead of his siblings. His thoughts were focused on his mother, the way she looked when she fell... He looked back at Wakko and Dot. Dot was looking to the right, trees and more trees surrounded them every step they took. Wakko was carrying his mallet that he couldn't use against the guard that held their mother against their will before she decided to commit suicide.

"Yakko how far is our new home?" Dot complained, she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, sis. We can't pout, we must be brave and we must fight through this!" Yakko cheered them on. Wakko stopped looking at the ground and looked up at his older brother. His mind pondered at the thought and strength of his older brother. He then held his head up high and agreed with his brother.

"Yakko is right! We have to face this with bravery! With my mallet, we can save the entire universe!" Wakko gave them a look of determination. Yakko and Dot stared at him blankly and then they laughed.

"Oh Wakko!" Dot laughed out loud, forgetting about why she was angry. Yakko slapped his knee and chuckled.

"Wakko, I think you got the idea! Maybe you should expand on it once we find trouble." Yakko grinned.

As they reached the end of the snowy forest, they saw some houses nearby. Yakko was able to see one house from the distance that seemed broken down and old. The rest of them seem to have folks that lived inside of them, some of them had all of the lights on. Wakko started to shiver as he dropped his mallet, it was cold that night and Dot grabbed on to her older brother for warmth.

"Oh please warm me up! It's cold, I'm too cute to be cold and I need a better outfit!" Dot hugged on his leg.

Yakko felt her and he was surprised. She was cold and she needed to be inside before she would get too sick to continue.

"Well, why don't we go into the broken down house far over there, to the north of the other houses!" Yakko pointed at the house that he have been looking at for the past moment. Dot and Wakko looked ahead and saw it.

"It looks like a tower that's broken down! The shape of it is amazing!" Wakko suddenly felt warm with excitement as he ran ahead of them. Yakko and Dot followed after him. Wakko rushed through the snow and looked above the cliff, the broken down house was too high up for him to get up to it.

"Aw no, it's too high up." Wakko looked at them with worry, but Yakko asked him about his bag.

"Well Wakko, do you have any tricks in that bag of yours that you carry? Maybe we might be able to get up there." Yakko winked at him as Wakko thought about it and took out his bag quickly. He tossed everything out of it until he reached down hard into his bag and pulled out a long ladder.

"Whoa, it looks like I was carrying this ladder the whole time!" Wakko placed the ladder against the wall of the cliff and balanced it for Yakko and Dot. Yakko bowed down with his hand facing the ladder.

"After you Dot, ladies first." Yakko courteously allowed her to climb up. Dot coughed a couple of times before starting her journey up the tall ladder, while she was climbing, she heard Wakko call out to her.

"Don't look down!" Wakko shouted. Dot gulped and she tried not to look down. She realized that she was almost there as she turned to look down, her brothers seemed very tiny from her view. She suddenly had a slight fear of falling down, but she sighed and wiped her forehead and continued up the ladder. Once she was on the top, Yakko and Wakko went after her.

"God, I thought I would have to give her a push." Yakko chuckled. Wakko did reply, instead he started climbing up the ladder with his older brother behind him. Wakko finally asked Yakko something out of the blue.

"Yakko, do you think we'd be able to survive on our own? Like, do you think we will get food?" Wakko's stomach started growling.

"Oh, yeah, I never thought about that once we ran away. But uuuuh, yes. Since we are in a new town, or an out cast town, there should be food for us here. I'll have to sneak it to you guys though." Yakko replied while continuing his way up as Dot was at the top waiting for them.

"Oh, what is taking them so long? It's cold!" Dot wasn't going to wait any longer. Before she could turn and go into the broken down house on her own, Yakko and Wakko forced themselves to the top. With Yakko thrusting Wakko up.

"We are finally here. What a climb! Hey, Dot are you okay?" Wakko noticed that her nose was running. Dot sneezed and shook.

"M-me? I'm fine, I'm not sick, just c-c-old." Dot couldn't help but shiver. Yakko finally came over to Dot and let her lean close to him as they all went inside the broken down home.

As they went inside, they saw an old mattress setting against a wooden wall that looked like an inside fence. There was a room behind it with a bed in it with a desk and a lit up candle on top of it. Dot shouted with glee.

"Oh my god! I get that room!" Dot yelled.

"Hey, I was going to get it! I'm the one that's cold!" Wakko ran after her.

"I'm colder!" Dot argued.

"No, I'm colder!" Wakko was tugging the blanket that was on the bed off. Dot grabbed onto it and didn't let go.

Yakko pushed both of them away from each other.

"Enough sibs! There is only one way to settle this." Yakko placed his hands in front of them both.

"How? I'm cold and she's going to hog the bed and the blankets." Wakko looked at him and pointed at Dot.

"Well, who is the sickest?" Yakko asked them.

Wakko sniffed a little and Dot coughed and finally spoke.

"Shouldn't I get the bed? I'm coughing and I'm the one that is sick. You guys don't look that bad. Plus I'm the cute one, so I say that I should get the bed." Dot smiled a bit before Wakko cut in.

"Yeah, but I smashed the dogs back at the castle and knocked their teeth out before they could eat us. I also helped us escape." Wakko argued back.

"Wakko, as much as you did to get us out of that castle, maybe we should allow Dot to have the bed. She's our sister, we can't treat her like she's an outcast." Yakko explained to Wakko. Wakko gave Yakko a look and pouted.

"Fine, she can keep the room. I'll find somewhere else to sleep in this small place." Wakko walked out of the room as Yakko looked at him with worry and then he turned to Dot.

"Listen, Dot, I'll be right back. I'm going to get some fresh air for a while." Yakko grinned before leaving, he was more concerned about Wakko. Sure he did everything to keep them all safe, but he also wanted that room. Yakko suddenly came up with an idea, he walked out of the broken house and climbed down the ladder. He then went near the houses and knocked on the doors and hid on the other side of them. When the tired people looked to see who it was, Yakko started sneaking in and took as many blankets from them as possible. Once he had enough, he climbed back up the ladder and toss the blankets to the top. Once he was to the top, he picked up the blankets and brought them inside of the house. Wakko was coming from the top room as Yakko noticed that the place had stairs.

"Wow, so this is a two story broken home. Whoever lived in it must have liked this place." Yakko looked up.

"Oh, what is that?" Wakko noticed that his older brother was carrying a bunch of blankets.

"These are blankets for us, I took them from people, hopefully they won't be too mad that we are borrowing them for a while." Yakko laughed.

"Well, it's the least you could do, I mean we are out here in the cold and there's nothing we can do but stay here until we think of a plan." Wakko sighed and walked up the stairs, Yakko followed him.

From below, two figures came from the opposite room that was across from Dot's room. They both looked around and noticed that a light was on in the opposite room. One of the beckoned the other to follow him. Dot was in her room reading a book that she found under the bed. It was a chapter book of some sort and she was getting into it. While she was flipping through pages, she heard a cranking sound, she jerked up and looked to her right, there was nothing there but the window. She then looked to her left and she didn't see anything but an empty doorway. She sigh and continued to read. When she heard the sound again, she looked up from her book and saw two figures looking at her, she screamed and threw her book into the air.

"Ahhhh!" Dot yelled as the book came back down and fell on her lap.

"Whoa whoa! It's just us! We didn't mean to scare you!" A familiar voice filled the room.

"So much for keeping quiet." The other voice was gruff.

Dot was able to make out who they were without having to seem them clearly. She gave them a confused look as she called to them.

"Nakko? Rakko? Is that you?" Dot asked, she suddenly heard foot steps coming from down the hall. Yakko was standing in the doorway in shock.

"Dot are you okay? I heard you screaming, I had to-!" Yakko cut himself off and saw Rakko and Nakko in her room.

"It's not what you think! We were here and we heard voices!" Rakko panicked and hid behind his older brother.

"We are not here to cause trouble. We were attacked a long time ago by some crazy guards. We were forced to run off, away from our mother." Nakko snorted, not giving two shits about what happened in the past.

"It's been years hasn't it? I thought something happen to you guys, we were going to stay at Macy's place, but there was blood all over the living room." Yakko remembered what he saw.

"Like I told you, we were attacked. That's all there is to it. There's nothing else I could explain." Nakko grumbled. Dot gave Rakko a worried look, he was scared and he couldn't help but stick behind his brother.

"Well, you're both here now. That's all that matters." Yakko shrugged and looked at Rakko, who was shaking with fear.

"What's with him?" Wakko's voice could be heard as Nakko faced him.

"He's just scared." Nakko rolled his eyes while crossing his arms. He wasn't in the right mood to talk.

"Rakko, it will be alright, we are together now. We are a family remember?" Dot cheerfully explained.

"We are? I thought you'd never say that. I always thought since we come from different parents, we would be different." Rakko let out a small chuckle before composing himself to come forward.

"Yep, we are 100% a family. Also, goodnight everybody!" Yakko stopped and looked at the readers. He then turned to Nakko and asked him some questions.

"Nakko, if you guys are here, why didn't you send us a letter on what happened? And how did you guys get up here? This place is on a cliff." Yakko asked while taking out a paddle ball set that he got from Wakko's bag.

"We took the top way around the mountains, and boy is it slow..." Nakko grumbled, he didn't like the fact the some guards busted into their place and almost killed them. He wasn't going to like being with his silly cousins for very long.

"Listen, we won't be too much of a burden since this is your place." Yakko snapped Nakko away from his thoughts. Nakko couldn't help be acknowledge his words of courtesy.

"Good. Tomorrow I'm going out to get us all something to eat, it's late right now. You all should get some rest, I bet you all had such a long trek up here." Nakko started walking out of the room, his brother tagging along.

"Good night guys." Yakko smiled at them. Nakko didn't smile and Rakko waved before heading back to the room.

Yakko was finally able to speak with his sister. Yakko climbed up her bed and Dot was pleased.

"I was waiting for you to come back in here. I was going to shout, but that would have caused some wild events." Dot let out a yawn.

"You should rest." Yakko sighed with a smile, but she tugged his arm before he could get off of the bed.

"Tell me the story." Dot begged, she looked into his eyes.

"What?" Yakko was confused for a moment when she mentioned it.

"You know, the story." Dot reminded him. Yakko's memories kicked in, he remembered seeing his mother and father telling his sister a story that was mainly about her.

"Oh, you mean that story. Wait, what story?" Yakko was playing with her as he laughed.

"Oh, you don't know the story?" Dot started to play along, she laughed too but then she coughed again.

"Oh I know the story, I remember listening to it when I was young." Yakko finally calmed down and grabbed his sister's side and pulled her closer to him.

"You do know the story then." Dot felt his warmth as she snuggled him.

"Are you all set to hear the story from other point of view?" Yakko asked as she nodded, she was already tired but she wanted to get a bedtime story like she used to at the castle.

Yakko began to tell her the story.

"There once was a man from Nantucket and he was-" Yakko almost continued his story from the trek they were taking.

Dot protested when she heard that.

"Not that story, Yakko, the other one! I thought you knew about the story, are you telling me that you don't?" Dot laughed.

Yakko sighed, he was starting to get tired.

"Look, it's late, go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow I could tell you a bedtime story." Yakko grinned but Dot begged him.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me the story, please?" Dot whined, she wanted him to tell it so bad.

Yakko sighed and replied to her whining voice.

"Oh, alright. But then it's lights out. Deal?" Yakko gave her a thumbs up as she snuggled him again.

Dot grinned as she looked up at him.

"Deal!" She replied. Wakko came from around the corner and saw that Yakko was talking to Dot, he seemed a bit worried about her as he heard her cough again.

Yakko began to tell her the right story this time without any jokes.

"Once upon a time a brave knight married a beautiful princess and they had two sons." Yakko began to tell the story, Dot's face brightened up with excitement as she wanted to help him tell the story.

"But they wanted a daughter, too." Dot remembered the lines in the story. Shen then let Yakko continue the rest.

"Right. So they planted a garden all over the kingdom, and on the first day of spring every flower in that garden bloomed. And out of the prettiest flower came-" Yakko continued on with the story, letting Dot chime in at times.

"Me." Dot replied as she allowed Yakko to continue again.

"Yup. And so the knight and his bride - Mom and Dad - took you home. And every night at bedtime they would come in and say, "Who's the cutest girl?" and you'd say-" Yakko continued again as he let Dot answer the last part of the line.

"I am." Dot replied as her grin grew bigger.

"And they'd ask, "How'd you ever get so cute?" and you'd say-" Yakko continued on.

"I was born that way." Dot giggled as she was enjoying the story as much as when her parents told it. Wakko kept looking at them, he sniffled when he heard the story. It was good that Yakko was telling her a bedtime story before bed. Rakko noticed Wakko's shadow as he got up and walked over to Wakko.

"Is everything okay?" Rakko asked him, Wakko looked back at him and nodded.

"Yes, I'm just worried about Dot's health, she's been coughing." Wakko sighed.

"Everything will be okay. They look so happy when they are together." Rakko pulled Wakko into a hug.

"Yes, they do. Let's listen." Wakko whispered. Rakko also stood in the doorway, listening as well.

"And they'd say, "Tell us your name, young lady," and you'd say-" Yakko said as Dot answered the question, giving out her full name.

"Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bobesca the Third. But you can call me Dot." The young warner answered, she took a breath after saying that name. She thought it was a bit of a tongue twister.

"And they'd say, "Can we call you Dottie?" and you'd say-" Yakko giggled.

"No. Just Dot. Call me Dottie and you die." Dot looked stern for a moment when she said that but then, she giggled.

"And Mom and Dad would laugh, and laugh, and laugh, and they'd tickle you-" Yakko finished up the story while tickling his little sister.

Dot giggled as Yakko's pokes tickled her.

"And then you'd laugh, too." Yakko started to get up from the bed, but Dot hugged him.

Dot continued to giggle as Yakko lied her down and placed the blankets on her.

"And you'd fall asleep with a great, big smile in your heart." Yakko kissed her forehead.

Dot started coughing again as she replied.

"I like that story." Dot yawned and fell asleep in her bed. Yakko pulled up the covers so that she was warm.

"Good night, sis." Yakko whispered as he turned to see Wakko and Rakko in the doorway. He blew out the candle in Dot's room and came over to them quietly.

"Is she okay?" Wakko wondered.

"I don't know, she's been coughing like that since we left the castle a while ago." Yakko was also worried. Rakko looked up at Yakko.

"Well, I did learn about making medicine while we came out here. But I don't know too much yet, I will have to continue reading some books on the cure for her cough." Rakko finally spoke.

"Is that what that big book was on Dot's bed?" Yakko looked at the book that was now on the desk.

"Yeah, it's not a chapter book even though it reads like one. But if she wants to read through it, she can. I got more books on cures on the shelves in here." Rakko gave him a small smile.

"Can you make the cure tomorrow?" Wakko got into his face really fast.

"I will see what I can do. For now, let's get some rest." Rakko yawned, he was finally getting too tired to continue speaking. He walked back into the room as Wakko and Yakko went up stairs.

Rakko blew out the candles in the room and got into bed and covered himself up in the blankets, next to him was a desk and a book on top of it. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the soft pillow.

* * *

 **Back in Acme Falls...**

King Salazar was losing all of his riches from buying new things for his castle, he wasn't able to afford the kingdom's taxes that he owed since he took over. He started to make everyone in town pay taxes weekly and he made their taxes double. Baron Von Plotz and Ralph were the head of making everyone pay up.

"I love this job, I never thought we'd get so much money from it, Ralph. I guess this wasn't such a bad idea." The greedy man sat in his wooden chair collecting taxes from all of the people.

"Duh, yeah, it's goods that we are getting paid from it, maybe we cans gets money and hide if from Salazar." Ralph said out loud as Plotz had to silence him.

"Quiet you fool! Do you think we want the king to hear that, we are making money, but it goes to him. If we want the money for ourselves, we will have to keep quiet and hide the money in the second bag in our stores." Plotz grabbed Ralph by the collar and pulled him closer.

"Do'h, oops, sorry." Ralph sighed before Plotz let him go. Plotz saw that some people were getting out of the line.

"Hey! You!" Plotz shouted to a man wearing worn out clothes, he turned to Plotz, he looked scared.

"O-oh, I wasn't getting out of the line, I just needed to go to the bathroom." He shivered.

"Wait in the line because everyone is paying taxes today! No one is to get out of the line until you put in your fair share!" Plotz forced the man back in line. Everyone else kept the line moving, throwing money at the greedy chief. He's forgotten about the warners and the king and queen.

From inside of the castle, Salazar was looking down from the window and saw that everyone was paying the money that he needed to get rich again. He didn't want to have to move to another place and become a low class guard or a normal citizen like everyone else. He wanted all of the money in the world, he wanted to stay in power which made Ms Schwartz worried, she was working in the castle, cleaning up things and dusted off the shelves. The dogs growled at her from afar, but they were chained to the wall so that they were controlled properly.

Ms Schwartz got fed up with dealing with Salazar yelling at her to do things. She missed William and Bobesca, those were the only two people she loved working for. They were nice, they allowed her to eat on proper occasions and she was able to cook for them most of the time.

"Oh, that Salazar! Killing the king and queen and expecting me to work for him, this shit is nuts! Absolutely insane! I should kill him and see what his followers think!" She finished dusting the hallway and went into the kitchen to make Salazar's dish that he ordered to make a while ago. She heard the dogs barking while she was going through the cupboards in the kitchen, taking out pots and pans and baking pans. While she began getting out vegetables and wheat from the counter top, she heard her name being called by her new king.

"Ms Schwartz! Get up here now!" He yelled from upstairs. Ms Schwartz growled and stomped up the stairs, she placed both hands on her hips as she entered the room.

"What is it now, Salazar? Can't you see that I'm getting ready to cook your dish?" She gave him a stern tone in her voice.

"That's not how I answer to you. It's King Salazar, and you better start addressing me like that. I wanted to bring you in here because I want you to make a extra dish. Can you bake a cake for me to go with my fine dish that you are serving tonight?" Salazar grinned and held her chin up.

"Oh! I'm already making you dinner, I'm not-!" Ms Schwartz was cut off by a bunch of guns surrounding her.

"On second thought, I will make the cake as an extra dish for the lord." Ms Schwartz grinned sheepishly and headed out of the room.

"And don't make a chocolate cake, it will mess up my clothes!" Salazar called to her.

Ms Schwartz stomped down the stairs, she wanted to escape. As she went into the kitchen, she noticed the window but she saw some guards outside. They were pacing back and forth, keeping an eye out for anything that was trespassing the castle grounds.

"I must get out of here, cooking or not." Ms Schwartz packed up the food that was in the fridge in a bag that she grabbed from drawer and stuffed everything that she needed into the bag. She went into her room and went through her stuff and packed up all of her good clothes. She then packed up her important things and left her room. It was empty now. She suddenly opened the doors to Yakko and Wakko's room, their stuff was mess up and things were thrown everywhere. She picked up a doll that was on the floor. It looked like it belonged to Wakko. She took the doll and headed over to see a book, the pages were torn, and it had Yakko's name on it.

"Oh, those poor kids... Killed... They had such a good life and now they are gone. All of the warners are gone..." She sniffled and left their room. She looked in Dot's room, but it was empty, Salazar had the guards clear her room when they took over the kingdom. When Ms Schwartz finished looking around in each room, she sighed and left the castle through the underground path. She lit up a touch and kept on moving.

As she came out from the back way, some guards were looking towards the right, this gave the maid a chance to make her escape. She took out her jacket from her bag and placed it on and then she quickly ran though the snow and away from the castle. She was never to be seen again.

As Ralph was walking, he noticed that Ms Schwartz was running into the forest from afar.

"Duh, hey! Is that the maid?" He asked Plotz who was still at the chair collecting the last of the taxes.

"You mean Schwartz? I wonder why she would leave the castle. We can't cook and we won't be able to eat if she's leaving." Plotz's face had a worried look on it, he wasn't going to know how to tell Salazar the news.

"So what shall we do's? Ralph asked while waiting for an answer. Plotz started to pace back and forth until the guards came over to pick up the bag of money that was collected from all of the townsfolk.

"Salazar wishes to see you both." One of the guards grunted, Plotz and Ralph gulped as they slowly walked up to the castle and opened the doors. There was a big creaking sounds as they entered. They both went down the hall and climbed up the stairs and into Salazar's room.

"Y-you wanted to see us sir?" Plotz stuttered nervously while Ralph was staring blankly at the king.

"Yes. I want to thank you for your service today. Also, I saw someone in a jacket running off in the snow. Do you guys know who that was?" Salazar asked them.

"Um, well you see, um..." Plotz was trying to come up with a lie. He really liked Schwartz more than his king, but he learned to put up with Salazar because of the money.

"We duh, um, duh, don't know who's your talking about, King Salazar." Ralph shrugged and turned to Plotz.

"Yeah, we don't know that person, ha ha..." Plotz tried to keep it together.

"Hmmm... You better keep an eye out for things. We don't want any strangers coming into the castle. This castle is mines now and there is nothing anyone could do to stop my power." Salazar replied.

Plotz sighed with relief as he was about to walk out when a guard came into the room and shouted out the bad news.

"Salazar! I went into the kitchen to see if your dish was being made and everything in the kitchen is gone, the food, the pots and pans, the plates, everything!" The skinny guard shouted out loud. King Salazar faced Plotz and Ralph quickly as he got angry with them.

"So? My food is gone and the plates too? The kitchen is empty? Who was that person in the jacket that was running across the castle grounds?" Salazar got in Plotz's face.

"Oh well... It was Ms Schwartz..." Plotz admitted. Ralph gulped, he didn't know what the king was going to do without a maid.

"Grrr... She betrayed me. She betrayed this castle and this town!" He got away from Plotz's face and paced back and forth.

"Sir, you know we can always find you another maid that is willing to clean the castle, cook and make your life much easier here." Plotz was trying to make Salazar feel better.

"No! You guys will not be finding a new maid, the guards will, you both will be staying here and as punishment for lying, you both will be doing more work without pay!" Salazar snapped and shoved them out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Well I didn't expect thats..." Ralph rubbed his head and picked up Plotz, the man was dizzy as he shook his dizziness away.

"Oh Ralph, I think Schwartz left to find herself a place to go. As long we sneak the riches from the taxes we collect, we can get ourselves our own castle." Plotz started planning.

"Oh, that's right! We can get our own castle!" Ralph replied as they both walked outside of the castle to go to Scratchansniff's cola stand.

* * *

 **At the cola stand...**

"So many taxes that ve have to pay, this is getting silly." Scratchansniff sighed in frustration. Some of the customers listened to him, the agreed with him as they started a conversation on the issue.

When Plotz and Ralph arrived everyone left the stand and walked over into town. Scratchansniff saw them and huffed at them, he was very upset at them from the night he was kicked from the castle.

"Oh, so now look who shows up, I asked you both vhere the kids are and now you come here to bother me." Scratchansniff huffed.

"Listen, we are very sorry that it happened. We just need some drinks to go." Plotz quickly said.

"Fine, I will get you two ze drinks, but then you must pay me at least some money for it." Scratchansniff grabbed two cups and poured the drinks into them. Ralph looked at the cola and it looked like it was made by a professional.

"Oooh, this looks good!" Ralph took the glass and chugged the cola down. Plotz took his cup and paid Scratchansniff a few coins for the cola. He took a sip from the glass.

"You know, this ain't half bad. Thanks so much Scratchansniff, but I'm really sorry about what happened. And the kids, I had no idea where they are." Plotz coughed before taking another sip of cola.

"Oh.. You don't know?" Scratchansniff sighed.

"No... I'm afraid they are gone. But, Salazar has benefits for all of the townsfolk when he gets enough money!" Plotz was trying to cheer him up, but it was no use.

"No, I want nothing from this king, he's selfish, taking everyone's money for himself and you both are feeding him from your hands! I'm not going to sit around and do zhat!" Scratchansniff huffed and continued to work.

"Well, look at the time, we gotta get going. I'm sorry Scratchansniff, maybe we can talk about this some other time, the king is waiting on us!" Plotz left the stand and Ralph was about to protest, but he was grabbed by his collar and he waved to the tall skinny man. Scratchansniff only grumbled and wiped the glasses.

"They are just playing a game! They know vhere ze kids are, they just don't v'ant to say it!" Scratchansniff pouted and shoved the glasses away in the cupboard of the stand.

* * *

 **Near the castle courtyard...**

King Salazar started to organize a search party for Ma'dam Schwartz. He wasn't going to let her get away with stealing stuff from the castle, especially plates, pots and pans and other cooking materials. A few guards wanted to protest and tell him that she's probably gone far, but Salazar didn't want to believe that she was gone for good.

"We are going to find her, she can't be that far!" Salazar's face showed determination.

"Man, why do we have to go after her? Did you just become the king? There's no need for us to-" The smart ass guard was cut off as Salazar grabbed him by his collar and didn't let go.

"Listen here! I'm the king, we are looking for Ms Schwartz! She is going to pay for betraying me and running away with my dishes!" Salazar growled as he dropped the guard to the ground.

"Fine, we will search for her, but where should start?" The smart ass guard asked while rubbing his butt.

"There will be three groups. The first group led by Mario will go into the forest, while the second group led by Stanley will be going near the frozen lake and the last group which is led by Sandario will be searching near the town." Salazar replied.

"Okay, what group am I in?" The smart ass guard asked while looking at the three split groups.

"You are going to be in Mario's group! Now search for that maid! I don't want to see any of you until she is found!" Salazar waved them off. The guards saluted their king and marched off to search for the missing maid.

Salazar walked back into his castle and went up stairs, he was so tired from telling people what to do. He sat in his throne and got a book from the drawer next to him and started to read.

"God, if they don't find that maid, who else will?" He mumbled to himself while flipping through the pages.

* * *

 **Later that same night...**

Ms Schwartz was going through the forest, she finally stopped when she noticed a town with lots of houses. She also noticed that there was some foot prints in the snow, she wondered who they belonged to.

"It looks like someone else has been here too, and they were not alone, there is a bunch of foot prints here." She said as she walked on, she couldn't rest, she had to get away from the king, she didn't want to face anymore trouble than she already wished for.

Once she was near a house, she knocked on someone's door, there was no answer. She finally noticed that there was an inn nearby as she grabbed her things and walked over to the big building. It was still open as she opened the door. She noticed that a slim looking guy was at the counter, he looked at Ms Schwartz with a worried look on his face.

"Oh my! You must be freezing out here tonight! I will take you in, don't worry about paying me!" The man said as he came over to her and reached his hand out to her.

"Oh, well thank you sir, that is kind of you." Ms Schwartz bowed her head down.

"No need to be so formal, we have one room that is available." The man said as he opened to door to her room and gave her a room key.

"Thanks again!" Ms Schwartz called to the man. The nice man smiled back and replied.

"You're welcome!" He called back as he went back to the front desk and took out a book to read.

Ms Schwartz let out a sigh of relief and decided to get ready for bed.

"Tomorrow is another day, let's hope that the insurance for the king's new taxes plummet down the toilet! I really hate Salazar and what he's done to the kingdom..." Ms Schwartz sighed before getting into bed.

She was going to love her new life away from Acme Falls, as long as an evil king rules it, she isn't going back to see Salazar and his evil guards. Ms Schwartz got into bed that night while wearing her pink PJ's. She blew out the candle on the desk to her right and settled her head down into her pillow.

Tonight was going to be peaceful for the very first time in days since she had to put up with folks yelling in her face.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Nakko woke up with the sunlight beaming in his face from the window behind him, he decided that it was time to get up. He slowly opened his eyes and stretched. He turned to Rakko who was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, he decided to go up stairs to check on Wakko and Yakko.

As he was coming out of the room, he heard Dot coughing. He turned his attention to her and peeked through the doorway, she was still asleep but she was just having those terrible coughing fits every few moments. He sighed and decided to get a book down from the shelf instead so that Rakko could work his magic.

"If she doesn't get better, she'll continue to cough like a crazy lady." Nakko grumbled, he took down 4 books and tossed them at Rakko's desk. Hearing the noise of the book collide with his desk, the brown warner yawned and got up slowly.

"N..Nakko? A..are you throwing books at my desk again?" Rakko asked, he sounded groggy that morning.

"I was trying to put the books on your desk. It's about time that you got up anyway. Dot is coughing and you need to make her a cure while she's here. I'm afraid that we all cannot go back." Nakko replied.

"That's right. If we go back to that house, we will be spotted." Rakko rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed. He took a book from his desk and walked up stairs. Nakko turned to him.

"Where are you headed?" Nakko asked, giving him a look. Rakko replied as he went up the stairs.

"To read this book and make a cure, my bowls are upstairs." Rakko answered his question as he continued to go up the steps and into the top room where Yakko and Wakko were looking out the window.

"You know, Wakko. I think this place could be our new home for real. Who needs royalty? We can be ourselves here, make funny pranks and tell jokes! You can do anything here I bet!" Yakko was excited.

"I agree! Maybe we could see movie stars out here like don knotts!" Wakko looks at the readers and then turns to Yakko.

"Hmmm.. Uuuuh, I don't think so. We are not in that time period." Yakko took out a watch and showed it to Wakko.

"Oh, that would make sense, but maybe we can see older movie stars!" Wakko cheered as he went through his bag and took out a book.

"That's not a movie star book. Sorry but movie stars are not in this time period, but you know who is in this time period... Mariplio Von Schwartz!" Yakko shouted out loud.

"Who is that?" Wakko turned to face him.

"He is famous for making castles. I think our father told me that he build his before, but I don't know. It's a mystery." Yakko smirked.

"Wait, is he related to Ma'dam Schwartz, the maid that we left back at the castle?" Wakko started thinking, he also opened a book that he found on the shelf.

"Hmmm, you got me there, Wakko. It's best that we don't find out, who knows they could be related..." Yakko whispered into his ear.

"So does that mean they are married?" Wakko was confused.

"Uuuh, they could be. Maybe it's all a fluke." Yakko waved his hands in front of him.

Rakko suddenly came up the stairs and went over to the desk behind them. Yakko hear him walk by and turned around, Wakko did the same.

"Oh, Rakko, it's you. What are you doing up here?" Yakko came over to him and started looking over his shoulder.

"I'm reading this book and using some tips here on making a cure for Dot's cough." Rakko replied formally.

"So formal, are you the smart one?" Yakko teased him.

"Well, I..." Rakko started to say but Wakko interrupted him.

"Are you a movie star?" Wakko got in his space. Rakko pushed his face away.

"No, what in the hell is a movie star?" Rakko was confused, he beckoned both annoying warners to leave his space.

"Ooooh, did you just say what mother told you not to say?" Yakko gave Rakko a stern look that seemed playful at the same time.

"What? Hell? That's not a bad word, it's in the bible." Rakko huffed and continued to read, but Yakko grabbed Rakko by his ears and got out soap and water from a bucket out of no where.

"Someone needs to wash that dirty mouth out with soap! This might be a teens story, but you need to keep this section clean!" Yakko was washing Rakko's mouth out with soap. Rakko was gurgling through the bubbles in his mouth, he was trying to get out of Yakko's grasp.

"Blub, bbrru! Yuuukro! Stttuuup! Bluuurb!" Rakko was calling through the bubbles in his mouth.

"Oh, you want more?" Yakko tossed water all over Rakko when he pulled on a hanging rope.

Rakko was all wet as he shook off and started to shiver. The water that was dumped on him was cold as ice.

"W-why... Y-you l-little!" Rakko could barely speak as he wanted to get Yakko back but he couldn't. He stood there, shaking from the icy cold water that was splashed all over him.

"You know, you look like Don Knotts." Wakko laughed, Yakko smirked at the formal warner.

"A-and y-you g-guys s-s-said that y-you won't b-b-be a b-burden..." Rakko was still too cold to speak clearly.

"What was that?" Yakko was playing with him now, pretending as if he didn't hear him.

Rakko got so frustrated, he walked down the stairs and told Yakko and Wakko to stay up there. He was going to cure their sister so that they could move on and get out of the broken down house. Nakko who had been looking up the stairs saw Rakko coming down, the brown warner was all wet with water dripping from the sides of his furry face.

"Whoa, why in the hell are you all wet?" Nakko looked at his brother.

"Ask sir Yaks a lot and silly face." Rakko sneezed and stomped into his room with the bowl. He grabbed some green stuff that we in a jar and sat down on his bed.

"And he promised us that they wouldn't be a burden on us..." Nakko sighed.

"We have to deal with it, it's the least we can do." Rakko huffed, he didn't like that Yakko pranked him like that and washed his mouth out with soap because of a simple word.

"Maybe it's a new thing for us. We might have to act as crazy as they are." Nakko whispered into his ear.

"Not now, Nakko! I need to read this and help Dot. Is she still coughing?" Rakko asked him while opening up the book.

"Well... Yes." Nakko replied, he wasn't so sure how bad her cough was getting, but he could tell that she wasn't getting any better.

Rakko flipped through the pages in his medical book and starting working on the cure. He was going to make sure that Dot gets the treatment that she needs for her cough.

Suddenly, Wakko came down stairs and bumped into Nakko.

"Oops! Sorry to interrupt, but all of that joking around is making me more hungry, can we get something to eat?" Wakko begged. Nakko rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Sure, I will find us all something to eat and I will be back. Just don't get into anything that your not supposed to." Nakko sighed and left the broken down house. He jumped from the cliff and landed on his feet perfectly before heading off.

Back inside, Rakko was looking through the book with Wakko looking for his shoulder the entire time.

"Faboo... What's this green stuff for in the jar?" Wakko finally started looking at the jar which interested him.

"Nothing that you want to mess with. Maybe you could be of some help, Wakko." Rakko smirked at his cousin.

"Oh? I can? How can I help?" Wakko's silliness drifted away quickly.

"Hmmm. Why don't you go out and find me some rugs from one of the houses. I'm sure you can get down from the cliff, right?" Rakko snickered to himself.

"Oh sure I can! I will be back with those rugs for you, Rakko!" Wakko quickly headed out of the opening and jumped down the cliff, the front part of his own body hit the snowy ground first.

"That will keep him busy while I do some research for this cure." Rakko laughed to himself.

* * *

 **In Acme Falls...**

Salazar was waiting to hear from the search party, he was hungry and wanted someone to cook for him. Maids were in line telling him their skills but half of them didn't cook a single dish that he liked. He tasted so many plates, but his taste buds were saying "no" to all of the food the different maids worked on. He liked Ms Schwartz's cooking better because she knew how to do it right.

"All of you cannot cook! I ask for a single dish like mac and cheese and you guys can't even make the taste of it pure! Get out all of you!" Salazar kicked out the maids. They hung their heads low and went back into town.

A guard came over to him.

"Sir, are you alright?" The guard asked him as Salazar sighed and looked at him.

"Yi'Lang, I'm not okay. I haven't gotten in decent meal since Ms Schwartz left, she was the only good cook I knew. If only I hadn't forced her to do the cake..." Salazar sighed, he was in despair and the castle taxes were still too high for him to pay. Salazar started to think long and hard.

"Well you know, maybe you can be a bit nicer? I mean yelling at all of the maids who wanted to work for you doesn't get you anywhere." Yi'Lang replied.

"But if I don't they will walk all over me, I have to be stern with them." Salazar huffed, he wanted to leave the castle for the day and go to a bar.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere? The castle could get boring after a while." Yi'Lang beckoned the king to follow him. Salazar hesitated for a bit, but then he grinned and got up from his throne.

"Alright, let's head out to one of my favorite bars. Maybe that will get my mind off of things. And since you invited me to come out of the castle with you, you are paying for the food and the drinks." Salazar smirked at him.

"Sure thing!" Yi'Lang replied, he was delighted to know that there was some good in Salazar's heart. The one thing that Salazar had was a bit of kindness, maybe not all of the time, but sometimes. Salazar and Yi'Lang reached the bar finally as they went in, they noticed someone who they never thought would still be alive. Salazar gasped and Yi'Lang looked at his king in confusion.

"Do you know this person, Salazar?" Yi'Lang asked him but he was ignored.

"You're that lady that my guards were sent to attack... How are you still alive?" Salazar was not about to start a fight in a bar with this person.

The figure looked back at him, her eyes were stern.

"It's me. But I won't let you get away with what you did, Salazar, it's about time I taught you some manners..." The person replied.

Salazar didn't know what to do, his heart was telling him to fight, but if he did, he would mess up the bar. Yi'Lang noticed that the person held out a knife, he told Salazar to back off, but the king accepted her challenge.

"If it's a fight you want, why don't we take this outside?" Salazar was more formal about it.

"Fine..." The person leaped at him and rushed the evil king outside of the bar and into the snow. Yi'Lang pushed his way out of the doors and watched them fight. This was horrible, he had to help his king, but how?

"Salazar!" Yi'Lang called his name.

It looks like the battle was beginning...

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **What mess did Salazar get into this time? Who is this person and why are they attacking him? What will Yi'Lang do to save his king? More is to come! Chapter 6 is going to take bit, sorry for the long wait. I'm still working on the dialogue. It's tough but at least I'm trying harder than the last version of this story. Until next time, I will be moving to the Fire Emblem Fanfic for a bit. 8,000 words too! It's a new record!**


	6. Intense Moments

**Sorry about the long wait. Chapter 6 is finally here! The warners are back in this fanfic! Sorry for the long disappearance. I've been busy in my life. I'm also an animator and I do work at a call center. So life for me is full!**

 **If you are interested in seeing my art: I'm DemonLouie on deviantart. : D**

 **Anyway, enjoy...**

* * *

Salazar tussled with the cloaked figure, Yi'Lang watched the two of them fight. Salazar took out his dagger and tried to slice the cloaked person's shoulder but the cloaked person took Salazar by his head and threw him down.

"Oof! Who in the hell are you?" Salazar growled, he demanded an answer from the person but they quickly took off. Salazar was left confused as he turned to Yi'Lang.

"What are you doing!?" Salazar yelled at him.

"Oh! Did you want me to go after them?" Yi'Lang looked at Salazar, the fear in his eyes told him so.

"Yes! Go after them! Don't come back with until you caught them! I want them back here at the castle!" Salazar stomped off.

Yi'Lang went on a search for the cloaked person that attacked Salazar at the bar.

* * *

 **Near the snowy bank of Acme Falls...**

The cloaked person took the hood off of their head to reveal an old warner. Her brown fur looked like Bobesca's sister's as she bent down on her knees and washed her face with the cold water from the icy river cold river.

"That was too close... I can't get caught like this. I know that my sister is somewhere with the boys. But where?" She slowly got up to her feet. She jumped on the rocks that peeked out of the icy cold river and made it to the other side towards the forest.

She looked back and saw a young guard. It was the guard who was at the bar with the evil king Salazar. She looked into his eyes as he did the same.

"Go back while you can." The female warner warned the guard.

"Well, can I ask that you stay with me?" Yi'Lang spoke, he was very shy for a guard. The female warner shook her head.

"No. I cannot go and stay with strangers. I travel alone." The brown warner muttered and ran off.

"WAIT!" Yi'Lang shouted. He was about to fall into the icy river as he caught his balance. He looked to his right and saw some stones that peeked out from the icy cold river. He jumped on them and made it across. He was going to search for her and bring her back to the king.

As soon as the female warner was far away from Yi'Lang, she came up to a tree that had a door built into it. She knocked on the door.

"Slappy! Are you in there this morning?" The female warner shouted. She waited for the old and grumpy squirrel to come and open the door. When the door opened she met her gaze as they both chuckled.

"It's you! I thought that it was someone else. What brings you back here so soon, Macy?" Slappy wondered.

"Well... I'm being followed. I need to stay with you again." Macy replied as she came into the tree house and closed the door.

"Oh? I thought you were looking for your boys, Rakko and who else?" Slappy was lost in her own thoughts before Macy answered.

"I'm looking for Nakko and Rakko, yes. But not only them. My sister and her boys and daughter are out there too. I don't know about their father, but I heard that the warners are gone and Salazar is the new king." Macy explained the story to Slappy.

Slappy turned her back on Macy for a second to think. Before she turned back around to give Macy a heart breaking answer.

"You know what, Macy. Knowing Salazar and how he is acting as of now, your sister might be gone. As for all of the boys and Bobesca's daughter, they might be out there. I do know that Bobesca probably would not travel with her own children to keep them safe. If she were to go with them, they would spot them all easily." Slappy replied. This made Macy's frown deepen even more.

"No... That can't be... My sister has to be alive, Slappy. Were you there when the events happened?" Macy was almost in tears.

"No. But I'm wise enough to know that when a new king controls a group of guards against a small family, it becomes a tense battle. It is an easy loss for both the king and queen. This doesn't mean that I don't miss them." Slappy pulled Macy down into a hug. The old female warner hugged her in return, tears were rolling down her cheeks and dropping onto floor.

"Oh, Slappy. What will I do? How can I find the children?" Macy asked with a couple of sobs.

The old squirrel pulled out of the hug slowly and held Macy's hands. She smiled and looked up at the poor warner.

"You must find them with your heart. Think of the places out of all of Acme Falls. Search outside of this place and in a new world." Slappy waved her hand in the air.

Slappy's wise words made her think about where her kids might really be and her niece and nephews as well. She nodded and thanked Slappy.

"Thank you, Slappy. You've given me hope." Macy smiled as he looked out of the window to see that Yi'Lang was out there still looking around for her.

"Oh? Who is that?" Slappy looked outside of the window.

"It's that man again! He's been trying to take me back to town but I will not go!" Macy growled as she moved and hid behind a green sofa. Slappy looked back at Macy.

"Aw don't worry. I'll take care of him!" Slappy took out a few TNT sticks and made them look like hot dogs.

"What are you doing?" Macy looked up from behind the sofa.

"I'm teaching smart ass outside a lesson." Slappy laughed a little and opened the door. As she walked outside with he coated sticks of TNT, she called out to the shy guard.

"Hey, are you hungry!" Slappy shouted at Yi'Lang.

"Oh? Hi there! I'm looking for a female that has brown fur and wears a dark cloak. Do you know where she is?" Yi'Lang asked the old squirrel.

"I don't know who you are talking about. I'm giving away free hot dogs though. Do you wanna give them a shot?" Slappy answered quickly.

"Well, I am hungry from this search. I'll take them all!" Yi'Lang reached out to take the TNT sticks.

"Sure! I'll let you have all of 'em!" Slappy handed him the ten coated TNT sticks as the guard took them. He bit into the TNT stick and BOOM! The guard's face was smoked as he let out a small cough.

"That is spicy..." Yi'Lang coughed.

"Oh no! What happened? I thought those were hot dogs? Let me see where i put the real deal at..." Slappy joked as she went into the house and then came back out with real hot dogs.

"I found them, they were hiding in my storage room!" Slappy handed Yi'Lang the hot dogs.

"Thanks." Yi'Lang's face was still black. He felt dizzy from the explosion.

"You're welcome. Now off you go. There is no warner around here. It's just me." Slappy gave him a stern look.

"Alright, I'm going." Yi'Lang could barely walk. He almost tripped in the snow as he carried the hot dogs.

"That takes care of him!" Slappy walked back to her tree and went inside. She closed the door and called Macy.

"Alright, young lady, he's gone." Slappy softly beckoned her to come out from behind the sofa.

Macy stood up and ran over to Slappy and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Slappy. I needed you to buy me some time. I'm going to take off now." Macy smiled and opened the front door.

"Good luck! If you ever need anything, just come back here and I will provide you with what you need!" Slappy waved to her friend, Macy. The brown warner nodded and waved back before leaving.

"Need to find them!" She ran off towards a sign that read: "Slump Town".

* * *

 **In Slump Town...**

Nakko, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were in a small bar. Nakko was drinking scratchy cola which was distributed in many different villages. Yakko and Wakko were watching young ladies dance on an old stage. They were singing holiday carols as Dot rolled her eyes and looked at the camera.

"Boys! Go fig..." Dot muttered until she started coughing again.

"Are you okay, Dot?" Nakko snapped his attention onto her.

"I'm fine, Nakko. Thanks." Dot gave him a small smile.

"Hopefully, Rakko can hurry up with the cure for your cough." Nakko turned and looked at Yakko.

"He's into those stupid ladies on stage..." Dot gave the boys a glare.

Once the girls went back stage, Yakko and Wakko turned their attention to their sister.

"So, are we going to order more drinks and watch another show?" Yakko looked at Nakko.

"Nah, let's pay the bill and get going." Nakko grumbled as Dot scooted out of her seat and jumped down. She coughed again and looked up at Wakko.

"Are you alright, Dot?" Wakko tilted his head to one side.

"I'll be fine." Dot coughed. This made Yakko worried but inside he knew that she would be fine. It was a simple cough that she had and nothing more.

"You know? Why don't we go for a walk in the forest, the air is nice!" Wakko hopped around as if he were a rabbit.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Nakko chimed in. He looked back at Yakko and Dot but their moment was interrupted by Rakko coming into the small bar.

"Phew, thank the heavens you all are in here! I've been looking for you! I finished making this cure for Dot." Rakko handed the flask to the warner sister. Dot smelled the drink it was foul. She wrinkled her nose at the stench.

"Ewww!" Dot looked away from the flask as she held it in her own hand. Rakko begged her to drink it.

"You must drink it, Dot. I don't want your cough to get worse. It's the least I can do. I don't want anything to happen to you either." Rakko looked at her with big puppy eyes. Dot rolled her eyes in annoyance and replied.

"Fine, I will take a sip." Dot grumbled. Instead, she gulped the whole green medicine down. It tasted foul and very bad. She stuck out her tongue as her brother gasped and took a step back. They were not sure about what she would do next.

"That tasted like horse crap!" Dot coughed.

"It will make you feel better, Dot." Rakko sighed. Yakko and Wakko nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you should have taste tested it." Dot smirked at Rakko. It wasn't just any smirk, it was a dirty one. Rakko gave her a dirty look in return.

"I don't get a thank you?" Rakko looked away from her.

"Fine... Thank you, Rakko." Dot's dirty look turned into a goofy look.

"Well, that's better. I didn't have to make any medicine." Rakko turned and left the bar. Nakko and the others quickly followed him.

"Where are you going, Rakko?" Nakko was worried about him.

"I'm going for a walk int he forest." He finally let a smile tug at his lips.

"We were just about to do the same." Nakko looked back at the warners.

"Yeah, it was going to be the four of us, but we can't take this long hike without you, Rakko." Yakko chuckled. Wakko took out his gag bag and reached into it and found a compass.

"I brought this too! Just in case we get lost!" Wakko cheered.

"He's prepared." Dot looked at Wakko. She then picked up a pile of snow and threw it at him.

"You can't throw one back at me! It's the rules!" Dot laughed as she ran over to Nakko and used him as a shield.

"What? I thought were were going for a walk!" Nakko protested as Wakko threw snow at his face and it knocked him over. Nakko slowly got up and shook off.

"Hey, why don't we do three against two?" Rakko looked at Dot and Nakko.

"Right!" Dot nodded and laughed. Yakko and Wakko got confused before they saw snowballs headed in their direction. They both jumped away from the snowballs as they threw a couple back at Dot's team.

"I thought you were on our side, sister sib!" Yakko laughed as he threw a big snowball at Rakko. The brown warner dodged it and threw more of them at Wakko while Dot and Nakko took care of Yakko.

"Sorry! But you boys need to be taught a lesson about girls!" Dot threw a snowball at Wakko as it hit his face.

"Oof! She's got throwing power! Time to turn up the heat! Fabooo!" Wakko chomped down on the snow and started munching. He allowed Yakko to get behind him and grab his tail as it turned into the shape of a crank. Yakko took Wakko's tail and shifted it as it if were a jack in the box crank. Wakko started shooting out snowballs as if he were a gun. Nakko, Dot and Rakko took cover behind a log.

"Whoa! Super shooters!" Nakko shouted.

"What will we do?" Dot giggled.

"Let's do the same!" Nakko saw Rakko eating snow. He used his brother as a gun as the two shot snowballs at each other.

"This is fun!" Dot cheered, she then coughed again. Nakko looked back at her. And then he quickly turned to see that Wakko was out of snowballs and couldn't shoot anything else out of mouth. Yakko took out an umbrella out of nowhere and shielded his small team. Wakko looked back at his older brother.

"Is there anything we can do?" Wakko giggled.

"Nope. I think we are done for." Yakko held out a white flag.

"They give up?" Rakko was finally able to spit out the snow.

"Yep!" Nakko saw Yakko's white truce flag.

"We give up!" Yakko shouted.

"You win!" Wakko laughed as he threw his hat in the hair and it landed back on his head.

They finally went on a walk in the forest after their snowball fight. Little did they know that someone was searching for them.

* * *

 **At the small Inn...**

Ms Schwartz was dressed for a small outing. She wasn't worried about the king. She wanted to find out if Yakko, Wakko and Dot were still out there. She decided to take a walk into Slump Town for a while.

"Those poor kids... I wish I could see them again. She suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked back to see a tall old warner. She gasped.

"Oh! I didn't mean to startle you! I was wondering if you've seen any younger warners around." The female warner stepped back a few inches.

"Oh... No... I'm sorry for freaking out. Are you talking about Yakko, Wakko and Dot? The king took their lives. But I can't help thinking that they are still out here in this world somewhere." Ms Schwartz replied.

"I was with an old squirrel, she told me that the boys and the girl must be out there somewhere. I want to believe that she is right. As far as I know I was told that my sister might be gone forever." The warner sniffled.

"Bobesca is dead, yes... I was told that she was stabbed, but then Scratchansniff said that she saw her on the ground. Lifeless... I bet you are her sister." Ms Schwartz guessed while giving the warner a deep frown, she knew that Macy misses her.

"Yes, I'm Macy. The sister of Bobesca, I never thought that she would risk her own life like that. Just like what I did when I was attacked." Macy sighed, a few tears escaped her eyes and her lips trembled at the thought of her dead sister.

"Hey, why don't we see if the young ones are out there. Maybe we can get them to return to the castle and take their place and the kings and queen of Acme Falls." Ms Schwartz formed a plan in her old mind, cheering Macy up.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. But where do we look?" Macy sniffled and looked at the horizon in front of her.

"We will search north. I bet that is where we may find them if they are still alive." Ms Schwartz pointed passed Slump Town. They both nodded at each other and walked through Slump Town, seeing new faces as they were being watched.

"Hey girls, do you wanna drink at the bar?" An old man waved to them and smiled. Macy and Ms Schwartz shook their heads. They were going to find, Nakko, Rakko, Yakko, Wakko and Dot.

"Not today. We are going for a bit of a hike. But thank you." Ms Schwartz waved back to the man. The old man chuckled and turned to enter his bar when a shy guard came by.

"Hey, have you seen a brown warner? She is tall and looks as if she's in her 40s." The shy guard asked but was dragged into the bar rather quickly by a group of tough guys.

"Hey, punk! What are you doing in Slump town?" A large guy of the gang held the guard by his under arms while holding him up off the ground.

"Oh? Me... I'm looking for a girl! Not just any girl, she is wanted." Yi'Lang chuckled but was punched in the face.

"What you are laughing at punk!? And what girl are you talking about!?" The large man knocked him off of his feet and dragged him across the floor.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Yi'Lang cried while trying to keep a straight face.

"Tell me or I will fuck you up even more!" The large man yelled in his face. His group watched and started laughing at Yi'Lang.

"She's a pretty warner lady in her 40s! Please let me go! I've got to find her! Please!" Yi'Lang was trying to escape but the large man tossed him to his gang. They held him hostage in the bar and threw mugs which broke on his face. Blood spilled onto the wooden floor.

"Aw that's too fuck'in bad! You won't be going anywhere! Not in that sort of shape! Boys! Take him to the back!" The tough man shouted.

"Yes, Griff!" The skinniest guy of the group snickered as he and the rest of the group took the injured guard to the back and chained him to a wall.

"This is where you will stay. Griff said that he will deal with you later!" The skinny man laughed.

"Yeah and if you think about escaping, you will be dead! Ten times dead than you will be that is!" A short fat guy of the gang laughed. The dude with the mustache walked over to Yi'Lang and puffed smoke in his face.

"Hey!" Yi'Lang coughed.

"Listen to the boss when he gets here." The man puffed more smoke in his face, making Yi'Lang gag for air.

Once the gang left the room, they slammed the door shut and locked it. The old man gasped but didn't make and sudden moves as Griff came over to him with gold.

"Here is the tip! Thanks for the drinks old geaser! We will be back!" Griff grunted as he beckoned his gang to follow him.

"Where are we going Griff?" The skinny man of the gang asked, he was unsure of what they were doing. Griff looked back at him and answered.

"We are going to find this lady that stupid guard is talking about. The king of Acme Falls will face a new threat when I get my queen." Griff looked back at the road ahead. They were going north as they were miles behind Ms Schwartz and Macy.

"Ah, I see. But why do you want to rule Acme Falls all of a sudden, Griff? This was not in your mind the whole time was it?" The man with the mustache inquired but he was punched in the face as his monocle fell into the snow.

"Shut up and listen! That guard is from that place and so are we. Things were good when William was there but now that he's dead, I want to kill the new king and rule the kingdom to make it my own!" Griff growled.

"Oh? But no one will like that. The kings kids are the heir and what if they are still alive?" The short fat man asked while looking up at Griff who pushed him down into the snow.

"The kings kids are dead. There is nothing to be done about it! If I rule the kingdom we can kill Salazar!" Griff took out a dagger and threw it at a tree before going over to it and pulling it out with his fierce strength.

"Mindol! Prepare the us all when we get back to the cabin!" Griff looked at the man with the mustache.

"Yes, sir!" Mindol replied as he saluted his gang leader.

* * *

 **In the Forest of Chambers...**

Yakko, Rakko, Wakko, Nakko and Dot were talking their hike. Wakko saw that Dot was huffing and puffing. She was getting tired but it was because of her cough. It was bothering her very bad at this point as Rakko kept up with her and held her cousin's hand.

"You will be alright, Dot. You are doing great for walking this far with us." Rakko softly whispered to her. Dot nodded and continued on.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Yakko caught up with her and Rakko.

"*Cough!* No! I can handle it!" Dot coughed.

Nakko shrugged, he was not going to argue with her about walking at all.

"So where are we going?" Wakko was starting to feel like they were lost in the forest. Nakko shook his head.

"We are going to a place of nowhere?" Nakko snorted.

"It's only a walk. Nothing too special." Rakko grinned while keeping an eye on Dot.

"Well can we catch a break. We don't want Dot to lose all of her energy." Yakko asked Rakko who stopped.

"Yes. We can all sit here in a circle under these trees int he snow." Rakko smiled.

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" Nakko looked at Wakko's gag bag.

Wakko looked through his gag bag and found a few donuts and some small cakes. Rakko looked at the food as his mouth watered.

"Ooh! Can we have some cake and donuts?" Rakko jumped up and down.

"You are as crazy as me!" Wakko was confused at Rakko's sudden reaction.

"Is that an issue?" Yakko laughed at the brown warner.

"Some food sounds nice... But the cute one gets a cake first!" Dot smirked as she ran over to Wakko and snatched one of the cakes out of his hand. Wakko gave his sister a quick glance before handing a small cake to Yakko, Rakko and Nakko.

"Thanks Wakko! You know, your not a bad brother!" Yakko patted his head.

"Was I ever?" Wakko giggled while taking a bit of out the small cake. He shoved the rest of it in his mouth.

"So? Are we going to head back to the broken down tower after we eat?" Rakko asked with his mouth full of food.

"Uuuh... Maybe we should. I don't think we should wonder off like this for very long." Yakko thought about it. He didn't want Dot's cough to get worse from being out in the cold and in the snow. Rakko finished up his cake and waited for the others.

Nakko finally finished his share and came over to his brother.

"Rakko, are you alright?" Nakko looked worried as he touched his brother's shoulder.

"Yes... It's just that I miss mom." Rakko almost cried.

"I do too... But there is no need to worry. We have our cousins. We survived the threat and we will continue to fight on!" Nakko picked up Rakko and carried him.

"Hey! I didn't say you can pick me up!" Rakko started laughing.

"I know, but you need to stop being so gloomy!" Nakko laughed too.

"Since when were you happy? You're always the grumpy type!" Rakko giggled. Yakko, Wakko and Dot watched them from afar.

"Let's get going." Yakko started to walk back with his siblings behind him.

"Are we going to wait for our cousins?" Wakko playfully looked back at Nakko and Rakko who were having fun in the snow.

"Nah! Let them have fun! We gotta get Dot to the broken down tower in town. We cannot allow her cough to get worse." Yakko smiled at Wakko. Dot smiled at Yakko's idea. She couldn't spend another moment in the snow for very long.

When they returned to the broken down tower, Dot walked slowly to the broken fireplace. Yakko tossed a couple of matches into the wood that was already in it as the fireplace lit up. Dot placed her hands in front of the fire and it crackled. Yakko and Wakko sat by her side.

"Thanks for caring so much about me." Dot kissed her brother's cheek.

"Well, I can't let you suffer with this cough, Dot. You and Wakko are my siblings. I have to take care of you while I can. Mom and dad are gone so what can we do? The best thing we can do is live on in their hearts. They are looking down on us, Dot." Yakko looked into his sister's eyes.

"That is true. Thanks, Yakko." Dot sighed with relief. Wakko started to do something stupid. He took out his mallet from his gag bag and tried to cook marshmallows on it.

"Uh, Wakko, what are you doing?" Yakko could help but watch him.

"Oh! I'm making those treats that mom used to make! S'mores!" Wakko stuck out his tongue while continuing to cook his mash mellows.

"You need chocolate too!" Yakko reminded him but Wakko didn't listen as he burned the marshmallows. He looked at the blackened treats as he shoved them in his mouth and swallowed the rock hard marshmallows.

"Ahhh! That was good!" Wakko rubbed his belly.

"You know, you didn't have to burn them." Dot laughed at Wakko's cooking.

"I know how to cook!" Wakko argued at Dot but she continued to make fun of him.

"You cooked burnt s'smores like dad did!" Dot remembered the time that their father tried to make s'mores but they came out black and burnt that their mother had to take over to cooking that day.

"Dad didn't burn them!" Wakko shoved his sister.

"Now now! Let's not start a fight." Yakko got in between his siblings. Dot giggled at Wakko while Wakko stuck his tongue out at her.

"Wakko, please..." Dot smiled at him.

"Dot, please..." Wakko copied her.

"Please the both of you..." Yakko joined in on the small joke. After a while, they started laughing.

"Do you think Nakko and Rakko are okay out there?" Dot was starting to worry about them. She never thought that leaving them would be okay but she didn't want to make her cough worse.

"I think so. Listen, you and Wakko stay here. I will go back into the forest and look for them." Yakko got up from the fireplace and walked outside of the broken down tower. He looked around before heading into the forest.

Once he walked back up the the Forest of Chambers again, he began his quick search for Rakko and Nakko.

* * *

 **To Be continued...**

 **Thank you all so much for the great reviews again! Hopefully I can get chapter 7 done soon! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and again, I do apologize for the late update. I'm a busy person! So don't expect the next chapter to come out so soon!**


End file.
